Harry Potter y las almas perdidas
by sul90
Summary: Después de la Gran Batalla, llega el mayor reto que Harry tendrá que llevar a cabo para conseguir aquello que tanto anhela y echa de menos, ¿lo conseguirá? SLASH
1. El último verano en Privet Drive

Capítulo 1: El último verano en Privet Drive.

Después de lo ocurrido en el colegio, la intrusión de los mortífagos en Hogwarts, el viaje con Dumbledore, su muerte, la traición de Snape, el comportamiento de Draco y los demás acontecimientos, Harry, vuelve a la casa de sus tíos como ultima voluntad de Dumbledore.

De camino a casa…

-Sólo unas semanas y no volveremos a verte nunca más…-dijo tío Vernon con rostro de satisfacción.

Harry ausente a todo lo que le rodeaba, no dijo nada, pensaba que su vida se había convertido en un infierno desde que llego al mundo, por su culpa siempre morían sus seres queridos, pero eso se iba a acabar. Absorto en sus pensamientos, llegaron a la casa.

Sus tíos le ordenaron que no les hablara a no ser que fuera imprescindible. Querían hacer como sino existiera, estaría en su cuarto, sin hacer ruido, podía salir de la casa cuando quisiera hasta sino quería ir a dormir, con tal de no verle ellos le habían dado toda la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, eso le producía una gran alegría a su tío, que pensaba que su vida iba a mejorar.

Mientas Harry daba un paseo por la calle Mangolia (na: no se si es así :S)… pensaba que como podía haber gente en el mundo feliz, claro que los muggles no sabían lo que pasaba, por lo tanto no se preocupaban de nada, en cambio él, no sólo se preocupaba sino que todo el mundo mágico dependía de él, de "el niño que vivió", de "el elegido", como la gente lo llamaban…

-Ojala sólo hubiera sido una persona normal y corriente…-decía con tristeza.- pero me vengaré, te mataré Voldemort, a ti y a el traidor de Snape, vengaré a todos los que pagaron por tu crueldad…seré tu peor pesadilla.

Cada paso que daba era observado por su guardia, el lo sabia, sabia que controlaban todos sus movimientos, pero ya le daba igual, cada vez pensaba que su vida no tenia sentido.

Al anochecer, volvió a casa, subió a su habitación y dio las buenas noches a Hedwig y se dispuso a dormir...

-"Harry no todo lo que ves tiene que ser verdad, con el paso del tiempo descubrirás cosas que te harán mas fuerte y otras que te sorprenderán…siento haberte dejado solo en estos momentos."

Harry asustado por el sueño o mas bien visión que había tenido hacia unos segundos intento tranquilizarse, ya que la persona que le estaba diciendo eso era Dumbledore, y el estaba muerto, dándole vueltas al asunto y meditando su mensaje se durmió.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano a causa de lo ocurrido esa noche, bajo desayuno, limpio la casa y subió a su habitación de nuevo, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Pig la lechuza de su amigo Ron, la carta que traía decía así:

"_Hola Harry:_

_Sabes que el curso pasado, te dije que este verano era la boda de Bill y Fleur, espero que puedas venir, ya sabes es un día feliz para ellos, además Hermione esta aquí ha venido esta mañana y nos gustaría que vinieras, por aquí no hay nada nuevo, papa esta muy estresado, el ministerio esta patas arriba…Envíanos una carta en dos días para saber si vienes o no, sino la recibimos vamos a tu casa en dos días. Cuanto menos tiempo pases en esa casa mejor._

_Esperamos tu respuesta,_

_P.D.: Hermione te manda un abrazo._

_Adiós." _

Bajó para decírselo a sus tíos , ya que después no pensaba volver más. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró a su tía en la cocina.

-Tía, tengo que hablar contigo-viendo que no se inmutaba, añadió-es importante.

Su tía dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró al chico.

-Que quieres, no tengo todo el tiempo para ti, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.-espetó tía Petunia.

-Dentro de dos días me voy a casa de mi amigo a pasar el resto del verano, no volveré más aquí, ya no me volveréis a ver.

-¿Tenemos que llevarte a algún sitio?-pregunto con recelo.

-No, vendrán a por mi, no te preocupes será al modo muggle.

-Está bien.- finalizó así su tía la conversación.

Sabía que le daba igual que se fuera, no esperaba recibir ningún tipo de despedida, solo un simple adiós, se fue a responderle a su amigo Ron.

"_Queridos Ron y Hermione: _

_Si que podré ir a la madriguera, estaré preparado para cuando vengáis dentro de dos días._

_Nos vemos pronto,_

_Harry." _

-Hedwig, no vuelvas a casa, quédate con Ron en dos días estaré allí, no te preocupes, estaré bien.-la lechuza le dio un picotazo cariñoso en señal de complicidad.

Ató la respuesta a su pata y ésta partió rumbo a la Madriguera.

Se tumbó en la cama pensando que no iba a volver a Hogwarts este año, aunque fuera el último, lo que pensaba hacer después de la boda de Bill , era ir al Valle de Godric, visitar a sus padres, y desde allí emprender el camino de la destrucción de las almas de Voldemort, mientras planeaba lo que iba a hacer, una lechuza negra como el carbón cruzo la habitación, al mismo quitarle el mensaje salió volando, dejando a Harry confuso. La carta decía:

"_Antes de destruir lo que tú ya sabes, te recomendaría que pasaras por Hogwarts, puede haber algo que te ayude._

_P.D.:Lazos de miel."_

Su caligrafía era fina y muy legible, no le sonaba esa letra, y tampoco sabia quien se la podía haber escrito, de todas formas iría al colegio, ese mensaje le había dado buenas intuiciones.

Así pasaron los dos días y llego el día en el que diría adiós al lugar donde había pasado su infancia, sus peores momentos, hoy irían a recogerlo, su amigo Ron le habían dicho que iban a ir en coche para prevenir los de los otros años. Harry ya tenia la maleta hecha, solo le quedaba despedirse de sus queridos tíos.


	2. La Llegada a la Madriguera

Segundo Capítulo: La llegada a la Madriguera.

Sus tíos le esperaban abajo, para decirle adiós .Iba a dejar su habitación cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Pasa.

Pasó su tía y se sentó en la cama haciéndole un gesto a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo, este se sentó. Su tía empezó a hablarle:

-Quería decirte que, sé que no he sido como una madre para ti ni lo mas parecido, pero espero que te vaya de ahora en adelante todo bien, siempre he e pensando que tu correspondes a tu mundo y no al nuestro.

-Gracias tía.

-Ah! Una ultima cosa antes de que te vayas, tu madre me dejo esto para ti por si acaso a ella le pasaba algo, me dijo que te lo diera cuando cumplieses los 17 años, y aquí está, toma – y le tendió un paquete que Harry cogió con emoción-pero no lo abras hasta que no estés solo. Y toma esta manta es tuya, venias envuelto con ella, cuando te trajeron aquí.

-Muchas gracias tía de verdad.

Se fue dejando a un Harry emocionado, no se esperaba eso, miro la manta y vio sus inscripciones bordadas en ella, de repente una lágrima salio desbordada por mejilla y callo en esta.

-Ojala estuvierais aquí conmigo…os necesito tanto…

Dicho esto cogió sus maletas y bajo por la escalera hasta el rellano, allí esperaría a sus mejores amigos. A las únicas personas que siempre habían estado con él pasara lo que pasara…"el trío dorado" se hacían llamar.

\Ding Dong\ (na: un tono de timbre muy sofisticado x )

El momento había llegado, acercó a sus tíos y a su primo y les dijo:

-Bueno, adiós, gracias por haberme dado un lugar donde dormir, comida y un techo, espero que ya nadie anormal os arruine la vida como lo he hecho yo, aunque vosotros no me hayáis dado cariño yo no os lo voy a tener en cuenta, empezar la vida que vosotros siempre habíais deseado, una vida sin mi.

-Adiós- contestaron los tres al unísono, pero en la mirada de su tía había algo parecido a una disculpa, Harry le devolvió la mirada perdonándola.

Dado ya ese paso, todos esos años vividos en ese lugar quedaron en el olvido. Abrió la puerta y en ese mismo instante una mata de pelo lo abrazaba dejándolo casi sin aire.

Sin tener que pensárselo ya sabia quien era esa persona, su fiel amiga Hermione.

-¡Hermione, ya que lo vas a ahogar de tanto estrujarlo!- dijo Ron en tono gracioso.

-¡Ay Ron como lo voy a ahogar, si es solo un abrazo!- contesto una muy alegre Hermione.

Harry y Ron se miraron y de repente se echaron a reír como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Cómo estas hermano?- le pregunto Ron.

-Podría estar mejor- dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz-, ¿y vosotros?

-Bien, como siempre- pero Harry notó que algo entre ellos había cambiado, estarán saliendo por fin pensó, de todas formas luego se lo diré a Ron.

Montaron en el coche del señor Weasley y se pusieron rumbo a la Madriguera.

Cerca de una horas mas menos ya estaban aterrizando en el campo de al lado de la casa, llegaron llenos de polvo pero eso no importaba, Harry estaba en familia, con su verdadera familia…

Entraron en la casa y al mismo entrar vieron a Molly que se puso a gritar de alegría al verlos. Seguidamente y después de ella, se encontraban Fred, y George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur y su hermana que había decidido pasar el verano con su hermana, y Ginny…Este verano había estado pensando sobre su situación y había llegado a la conclusión de que le gustaban los dos bandos, pero eso no era malo, ahora era como una amiga, y esperaba que ella viera lo mismo, el único que faltaba era Percy pero no le extrañaba.

Cenaron todos, se contaron cosas y se rieron un poco dejando la tristeza a un lado.

Se fueron a dormir, pensando que dentro de un día seria su cumpleaños, un día importante…

-¡Arriba todo el mundo! ¿Vosotros creéis que son horas para aun estar durmiendo? ¡Vamos arriba! Que hay cosas que hacer-Bramó la señora Weasley.

Al instante se despertaron para no desatar la furia de de Molly, desayunaron, limpiaron e hicieron todo lo que había que hacer, Harry terminó antes que los demás y se fue a su habitación a descansar. Pensó que era el momento ideal para abrir algo tan especial como ese paquete.

Se sentó en su cama, respiró hondo, y abrió lo abrió, de él se desprendieron unas fotos, esos instantes fueron los mas bonitos de su vida, en las fotos, aparecían su madre, su padre y él mismo de pequeño, en una casa la cual había reconocido como su casa, por unos momentos se sintió extremadamente feliz, ya tenia mas cosas con las que los podía recordar, ya no estaba sólo el triste recuerdo de sus muertes, ahora había sonrisas en sus caras, detrás de esta le siguieron muchas mas. Dejándolas para otro momento se dispuso a abrir una carta:

"_Querido hijo:_

_Sentimos mucho no poder estar contigo, para nosotros hubiera sido lo mejor del mundo haber estado contigo haberte criado como uno de los nuestros, poder ver tus primeros pasos y tus primeras palabras, nos hubiera gustado ver como decías papá o mamá, haber estado en el momento en que recibías la carta de Hogwarts, pero las cosas no son siempre como uno quiere, y no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo._

_Aunque no podamos estar contigo a tu lado, tocarte, apoyarte en estos momentos los hacemos desde el cielo, donde siempre te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos, pero ahora no es hora de que vengas, aun tienes que vivir una vida, salvar a todas esas personas que confían en ti, se que es duro, ver como las personas que quieres se van, pero hay que seguir adelante, sabemos que eres un gran mago hijo, supongo que iras a casa, tendrás que hablar con Remus, el sabe como llegar. _

_Tu padre dice que espera que seas igual que él, que es muy guapo y listo y que si en un futuro te cruzas con Severus Snape quiere que la hagas la vida imposible, (aunque yo no haría eso, Severus a sufrido mucho).No te rindas Harry, eres lo mejor del mundo._

_Te deseamos lo mejor para ti _

_Te queremos hijo_

_Mamá y Papá."_

-Yo también os quiero mama y papa…y no me rendiré, luchare y ganare, por vosotros…

Pensó en lo que le había dicho sobre Snape, si su madre decía eso era por algo, y ese algo lo descubriría, sabría la verdad sobre Severus Snape.

Guardó la carta y bajo a comer. El resto del día hablaron sobre lo que harían, donde irían, y mas cosas…

Esa noche, Harry durmió muy feliz. Y así se dio paso al día 31 de julio.


	3. Una noche llena de sorpresas

Tercer Capítulo: Una noche llena de sorpresas.

A primera hora de la mañana, un picotazo de Hedwig, le hizo despertarse, sabía que sino lo hacía esta le daría más hasta que se despertara, últimamente su amiga era su despertador, acarició su plumaje, tan blanco como la nieve, pero se dio cuenta de que llevaba una carta para él y un paquete. Se la quitó en seguida, dejándola partir para comer, al abrir la carta no dudó de quien se la había escrito, Hagrid, la persona que le había instalado en su mundo, le debía tanto…

"¡_Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!:_

_Espero que estés bien, Arthur me dijo que estás en su casa, seguramente vaya hoy a verte, me gustaría estar contigo en este día tan especial para ti, para que veas que sigo con la tradición te he hecho una tarta de arándonos, espero que no se haya aplastado, tiene buena pinta. Por aquí no hay nada nuevo, la profesora McGonagall dice que al final abrirá el colegio este curso, dice que Albas lo hubiera querido así._

_Hasta esta tarde Harry, _

_Hagrid."_

La verdad es que sus tartas no estaban muy buenas que digamos pero siempre las probaba, lo que contaba era el sentimiento con las que las hacía, la compartiría con Hermione y Ron mas tarde.

Harry dormía en una habitación propia, con motivo de la boda, los señores Weasley habían agrandado la casa con un piso más, y tenía una habitación para él, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en la de Ron.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Puedes pasar-dijo Harry.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!-gritaron Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George, que entraron rápidamente para felicitarle y darle sus regalos.

Ron le regaló un libro de su deporte favorito el quidditch, donde aparecían todas las actualizaciones de este deporte, con imágenes incluidas sobre los mejores pases, etc.

Hermione le regaló un abre cartas con forma de espada con sus iniciales grabadas en ella.

-Hermione es muy bonito gracias y el libro esta muy interesante Ron- dijo entusiasmado.

Ginny le regaló una funda de color azul oscuro para meter su varita. Y Fred y George el nuevo surtido de los sortilegios Weasley, con nuevos productor como por ejemplo un caramelo que hacia que tus ojos se movieran descontroladamente, una idea original.

Después de un rato probándolos, decidieron que ya era hora de bajar a desayunar, ya en la cocina, le felicitó Fleur, y la señora Weasley, que estaba preparando el desayuno para todos.

-Mamá, hoy nos gustaría salir al campo que hay detrás de casa- afirmó Ron

-Bueno pero tener cuidado, ya sabéis como están las cosas…no queremos que pase nada, tener precaución.

-OK, mama, la tendremos.

Desayunados todos, se dispusieron a salir a tomar un poco el aire, sentir la libertad por unos momentos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se apartaron un poco, y se fueron debajo de un árbol.

-Harry, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Hermione.

-Iremos a Hogwarts, tengo que hacer una cosa antes de ir al valle de Godric, sabéis que esto va a ser difícil, no soportaría que os pasara algo, sería mejor que vosotros os quedarais aquí y…-pero fue interrumpido por un Ron decido.

-Te acompañaremos en todo momento, somos tus amigos, no vamos a dejarte solo, nos importas mucho y lo sabes, así que no vuelvas a decir que quieres ir solo, ¿vale?

-Gracias chicos, sois los mejores amigos que alguien puede tener.

Planearon hablar con Minerva para ir al colegio pero no para quedarse todo el curso sino solo un día, y buscar ese algo que le ayudaría en su camino, lazos de miel, lazos de miel… ¿qué sería eso?

Mientras conversaban, una persona venía hacia ellos, cuando ya la tenían enfrente pudieron reconocer al amigo de sus padres, Remus Lupin.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estáis?

-Pues bueno se podría estar mejor, ¿no?

-Si, la verdad es que si, respondió el mayor- Por cierto Harry, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

-Muchas gracias Remus.

-Toma tu regalo, esto te pertenece- y le dio una pequeña bolsita.

Harry, pensado en qué sería, abrió la bolsita de color rojo terciopelado, y dentro de ella encontró una llave.

-Es la llave que abre la puerta de tu casa, Harry, la casa de tus padres.

-Oh, muchas gracias Remus, por cierto mi madre me dijo que tú sabias como ir a casa, ¿podrías llevarme, después de resolver un asunto pendiente que tengo?

-Claro que si Harry, con mucho gusto.

Y con esto, Remus se fue hacia la casa, ha hablar de la boda con Molly.

Después de una hora mas o menos, volvieron para comer, cuando estaban a dos pasos de la casa, una figura enorme apareció al final del camino, cuando se acercó visualizaron a Hagrid, que se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Hola muchachos, ¡felicidades Harry! – dijo Hagrid.

-Gracias Hagrid, ¿entramos en casa?- preguntó.

-Si, vamos que tenemos mucho que hablar.

Entraron en la casa, Hagrid y Remus se quedaban a comer, luego Hagrid se iría a Hogwarts y Remus a su casa.

En la comida, Remus y Harry hablaron sobre cuando irían al valle de Grodic, quedaron en que Harry avisaría al mayor, cuando pudiera ir.

Ya al anochecer la gente se fue y se quedaron solos, Ron y Hermione fueron a ayudar a Molly en la cocina y Harry salió al campo para pensar un poco.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que un par de ojos lo observaban desde un arbusto…

Cuando se dispuso a volver, sin darse cuenta unas manos frías como el hielo le taparon la cara, y le susurró al oído:

-Te estaré vigilando, cada paso que des, cada movimiento…será controlado por mis ojos, y no intentes buscarme, porque no lo conseguirás, y preferiría que no le dijeses nada a nadie sobre mi existencia.

-Pero, ¿Quién eres?, sino quieres hacerme daño, ¿porque no das la cara?

-No puedo decirte nada, pero yo no he dicho que no te vaya a hacer daño, solo tienes que confiar en mi, y…

-Pero, ¿como confiar en alguien que ni siquiera conozco?- preguntó un Harry desconcertado.

-¿Y tú que sabes si me conoces o no?, me tengo que ir, hasta luego Harry…-y cuando ya se iba se volvió y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Esto dejo a Harry impresionado, no sabia que pensar, que hacer, si debía confiar en esa persona que no conocía, porque no le había visto ni siquiera los ojos, lo que si sabia es que olía muy suave, y ese beso, había sido impresionante, le había dejado perplejo.

Volvió a casa con todas estas ideas, pensando que mañana seria mejor sacar conclusiones, hoy estaba muy cansado.


	4. Visita Al Ministerio

Cuarto Capítulo: Visita al Ministerio. (1ª parte)

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó con ojeras, por que no había dormido muy bien, y con razón, no sabía que hacer con respecto al individuo con el que habló anoche…

(Pensamientos de Harry)

_Si se lo digo a Ron y Hermione me dirán que no debo de confiar en él o ella ya que no lo conozco de nada, pero, ¿y si de verdad es alguien que me quiere ayudar? ¿Y si me proporciona información sobre lo que estoy buscando?, pero claro querrá algo a cambio, por que en estos tiempos nadie haría algo así poniendo su vida en grave peligro…esperaré a verle otra vez, de momento no les diré nada, por su bien._

Terminando este diálogo consigo mismo, bajó a desayunar, mientras bajaba por las escaleras se encontró con el gato de Hermione, Crookshanks, que perseguía locamente a un ratón, pero este se escondió y el gato chocó contra la pared, dando un bufido, a Ron no le simpatiza mucho, pero desde que descubrió que no era un gato normal y corriente y que había ayudado a Sirius en la búsqueda de Peter Pettigrew, esa rata de cloaca que había traicionado a sus padres, le había tomado un poco de cariño y ya no le miraba mal para asustarlo. Recordando viejos tiempos, se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo pasa volando, y que cuando menos te lo esperes llega el momento que marcará tu vida para siempre, a unos les llega recién nacidos a otros cuando son adultos, pero siempre llega.

En la cocina se encontraban la señora Weasley, Bill y Fleur, que estaba sentado al lado del que en unos tres días iba a ser su marido.

-Buenos días Harry – le dijo la señora Weasley - ¿quieres tostadas para desayunar?

-Sí por favor, buenos días a todos también.- respondió Harry.

-Harry, esta mañana ha llegado una carta para ti, es del ministerio- le dijo Bill.

Harry cogió la carta y miró quien se la había mandado, sí, era del ministerio, la abrió y le comunicaban que tenía que presentarse al examen de aparición, dado que ya tenía los 17 años, a él le daba igual porque ya sabía aparecerse, pero pensó que era mejor ir y tener el permiso, no vaya a ser que un día lo pillaran por no tenerlo, tampoco le costaba mucho ir, solo esperaba no encontrarse con el ministro. Mañana a las once de la mañana se tenía que presentar, en la sexta planta, en el centro de examinador de aparición.

No creo que tarde mucho, total sólo es aparecerte en un lugar y ver que todas las partes de tu cuerpo siguen ahí y ninguna a medio camino.

-Señora Weasley, mañana tengo que ir a hacer el examen de aparición a las 11, ¿podrá acompañarme alguien?

-Claro que si cariño, cuando venga Arthur a comer le digo que si te puede acompañar, sino vamos nosotros mañana con ir Ron y Hermione.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que Harry.

Se puso en el plato dos tostadas con mermelada de fresa, y se puso a desayunar.

-Bill, hoy hay que limpiar toda la casa para mañana poner los adornos para la boda, que ya verás que al final nos quedamos sin tiempo y vamos todos de corre prisas, y…

-Si mamá, tranquila que hoy la casa estará limpia, con la ayuda de todos, en unas horas se limpia, pero llama ahora a los demás para que se vayan levantando que sino no terminamos hoy.

-Vamos a poneg en el jardín muchas "floges gosas ", y de muchos más cologes, va a seg una gran boda, ¿a que si, Bill?- dijo una muy alegre Fleur.

-Si, por cierto mamá ¿sabes si van a venir los tíos?

-Pues no porque con todo esto de los ataques tienen miedo a que les pase algo, pero de todas formas no pasa nada, será una boda muy especial. Mi niño se va a casar…- Dijo con voz quebrada de la alegría que le daba, y no era para menos, después de lo que ha sufrido Bill hace unos meses cuando le mordió Greyback, ese monstruo…espero verlos a todos en el infierno.

A todo esto la señora Weasley había ido a llamar a los demás para que desayunaran y seguidamente para limpiar, esta le había dicho que la casa llevaba sin limpiar a fondo desde hacía unos cuantos años, y se lo creía, pero lo que más le había dolido de esta situación es que la tenían que limpiar sin magia porque la casa estaba protegida.

Bueno, así no nos aburriremos mucho. Si terminamos pronto le diré a Ron que si le apetece volar un rato, hace tanto tiempo que no vuelo…- pensó Harry.

Terminando casi el desayuno bajaron los demás en pijama y bostezando, Harry era el primero que se levantaba, así que mientras los demás desayunaban él se iba a ver la tele, si, la tele, al padre de Ron le gustaban las cosas muggles pero sobretodo lo relacionado con la electricidad, así que un día le preguntó a Hermione que qué era eso de la televisión, y ella se lo explicó y a cada palabra que decía, el señor Weasley abría mas la boca de la emoción, al final decidió comprar una y por arte de magia hizo que fuera, y menos mal que aún no sabía nada acerca de los DVD, ni del home cinema que sino llena la casa entera de estos.

Después de una media hora más o menos todos estaban libres para empezar a limpiar.

-Ron, Hermione y tú, Harry, limpiaréis la buhardilla, si Ron, ya sois bastantes mayorcitos como para tenerle miedo a un fantasma, no seas un niño de tres años anda – dijo la su madre al ver la cara de Ron ante la orden de su madre.

-Pero es que…hace ruido y… ¿y si no quiere que vayamos?

-Ron, no digas tonterías y subir ya.-ordenó.

Asintiendo sin remedio, subió las escaleras detrás de Hermione y Harry.

Al llegar a la puerta ya se veían claros signos de que allí nadie había limpiado, tenía como un dedo de polvo, y eso que sólo era la entrada a la habitación…Cogieron aire para entrar y dieron la luz, la primera impresión que tuvieron es que no se veía nada del polvo que tenía, así que iluminaron la habitación con la varita.

-Que alguien abra la ventana, sino me quedo sin aire limpio.- dijo Hermione.

-Si, eso es lo primero que habría que hacer, pero no se cómo si no sabemos donde está, Ron tu que sabes donde esta ale ábrela.- dijo Harry excluyéndose.

-Vale, iré yo…-dijo Ron resignado.

Cuando la abrió por fin, vieron como estaba, y la verdad es que se iban a tirar todos los días allí metidos, había un montón de cajas, sillas, cuadros, cunas, y más cosas que no se reconocían.

-Bueno empecemos ya, presiento que esta va a ser una de nuestras mejores tardes- dijo sarcásticamente Ron.

Tenían un cubo para cada uno con sus respectivos trapos, y cada hora tenían que cambiar el agua porque se ensuciaba rápidamente.

Sin que se dieran cuenta se hizo la hora de comer, dejaron de limpiar, y bajaron a comer.

Sentados todos ya en la mesa, empezaron a comer, la señora Weasley le preguntó a Arthur que si podían llevar mañana a los chicos al ministerio, este dijo que si que no había ningún problema.

-Oye Ron, después de limpiar, podríamos bajar al campo a jugar un rato con las escobas y con tus hermanos, Hermione y Ginny, ¿queréis jugar vosotras también?- preguntó Harry a las chicas.

-No, nosotras nos vamos a veros y a hablar de nuestras cosas, no queremos matarnos, además yo no sé volar.

-Nosotros te enseñamos Hermione por eso no te preocupes –dijo Ron.

-Otro día, ¿va?

-OK.

Los gemelos hablaban con Charlie sobre su tienda y lo bien que les va, la verdad es una de las pocas tiendas que abren en el Callejón Diagon, por lo tanto va mucha gente.

Fleur, Bill, Molly y Arthur hablan sobre la comida que habrá para la boda, Dobby y Winky se ofrecieron para ayudarle a preparar la comida, bueno Winky fue medio obligada, pero al final accedió, porque la señora Weasley sola no puede.

Cuando todos estaban pendientes en sus cosas, Harry se arrimó un poco a Ron.

-Oye Ron, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.-dijo Harry.

-Pregunta lo que quieras Harry, mientras que no sea que ropa interior llevo puesta, no por nada, sino porque no se cual es.-se rió Ron.

-Tranquilo que no es eso, jajaja, pues es que me preguntaba si estáis saliendo ya Hermione y tú.

-Pues la verdad es que ni yo lo tengo claro, antes de que tú vinieras, hablamos del tema y eso, pero no sacamos nada claro, pero luego hablaré con ella, porque no me gustaría volver a perderla.

-Me alegro por ti Ron, espero que las cosas salgan bien.

-Y tú ¿qué?, ¿has hablado con mi hermana?

-Pues no, no quiero que le ocurra nada, además yo…yo…este verano he estado pensando y…

-Harry no pasa nada, es natural, empecé a sospechar antes de que salieras con mi hermana, tranquilo nada va a cambiar entre nosotros, hay mucha gente a la que le gustan las dos cosas.

-Uff, me has quitado un peso muy grande, pero quiero que sepas que yo a tu hermana la quise, no te vayas a pensar que jugué con ella.

-Cómo voy a pensar eso Harry, si eres como un hermano para mí.

Así dejaron la conversación y se unieron a Fred y George, que hablaban animadamente sobre un nuevo producto que estaban probando.

Después de comer, subieron a la buhardilla a terminar lo que les quedaba por limpiar, que era pasarle un trapo a las paredes, al suelo, y fregar dos veces por lo menos el suelo, en esa habitación iban a poner una sala de estar, e iban a pintar las paredes y el techo.

A eso de las cinco de las tarde terminaron, Harry fue a buscar su Saeta de fuego y Ron su barredora 11 (na: creo que es esa pero no lo sé seguro, sino es me lo decís) y se bajaron al campo, junto con sus hermanos que se les unieron unos minutos después.

Hermione y Ginny se fueron a un árbol que había cerca de donde ellos jugaban, se llevaron libros y se pusieron a leer y de vez en cuando conversaban sobre la revista "Corazón de Bruja" y "el Quisquilloso".

Los chicos ya llevaban un rato jugando, habían hecho dos equipos, Harry y Charlie eran los buscadores, Ron y Bill eran los guardianes y Fred y George eran los golpeadores.

A las siete se quedaron ya solos Harry y Ron, los otros se habían ido a preparar la cena, y a hacer sus respectivas tareas, Hermione y Ginny se fueron a ducharse.

Estuvieron ensayando El Amago de Wronski, el Double Eight Loop, que es una táctica del guardián, que se suele recurrir a ella cuando le tiran un penalti, consiste en hacer molinetes alrededor de los aros a gran velocidad para bloquear la quaffle.

En una de las tácticas, Harry no agarró bien la escoba, y se resbaló, de ella y sólo se pudo agarran con una mano a la escoba quedando su cuerpo en el aire, por suerte pudo reestablecerse fácilmente pero el susto se lo llevó. Ron se quedó sin reaccionar, hasta tuvo que ir Harry a ver si estaba bien.

Después de eso decidieron que ya era bastante por hoy, y se fueron a la casa, ya que era la hora de la cena, dejaron las escobas en su sitio y subieron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse. Harry llegó a su habitación al abrir la puerta vio que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par.

(Pensamientos de Harry)

Que raro si yo juraría que la cerré, se habrá abierto con el aire.

Pero al acercarse para cerrarla se dio cuenta de que había una nota, y curiosamente del mismo tipo de papel que el otro mensaje…la abrió y leyó

_Yo que tú tendría mas cuidado, te podrías haber caído._

¿Le había escrito una carta para eso? ¿Para decirme que tuviera cuidado? Vaya persona mas extraña. Tendría que averiguar quien era pero ya, esto le empezaba a ponerle nervioso, no era un crío, ya sabía cuidarse por si sólo, no necesito que se preocupe por mi alguien que no me conoce.

Se asomó a la ventana para ver si veía algo, pero no fuera quien fuera sabe hacer las cosas disimuladamente.

Dejando el tema para otra ocasión, bajó a cenar, después de cenar, se quedaron un rato viendo la tele y ya a las 10 se fueron a dormir.


	5. Capítulo 4  Visita al Ministerio, 2ªpart

Cuarto Capítulo: Visita al Ministerio, 2ª parte.

(Pensamientos de Harry)

Nos despedimos al llegar a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, ya que los tres dormimos en el mismo piso. Entro en la habitación, me pongo el pijama que hace unos años fue de Duddley y me meto en la cama.

Mañana vamos al ministerio, cuantos malos recuerdos hay allí encerrados…Sirius, sino hubiera sido por mi estupidez de salvar a todo el mundo siguiendo mis visiones…aún estarías aquí conmigo, aún podríamos ir a vivir juntos, te echo tanto de menos...

Metido en la cama Harry abrió el cajón de la mesita, y saco algo liado en un papel, ese algo era el espejo, por el que su padre y Sirius se comunicaban.

Ojala se me hubiera ocurrido antes usarlo con él- pensó Harry, viendo que ya no servía de nada el espejo, solo para recordar viejos momentos.

Lo volvió a dejar en el cajón, pensó en que debería ir a Grimmauld Place, para ver como estaba la casa, ver si había algo interesante que se les haya podido pasar. De todas formas esa casa fue de mortífagos algo debe de haber, libros oscuros, pócimas, objetos etc. Sí, pasarían después de ir a Hogwarts.

Viendo que se le cerraban los ojos ya del sueño, intentó dormirse…

[Sueño

Se encontraba en un bosque oscuro, sin ninguna luz y sólo con el ruido del aire rozando las hojas de los árboles, nunca había estado en ese lugar, la luna estaba llena y la temperatura era más bien baja, miró a su alrededor, para ver si había alguna casa, pero de repente escuchó un ruido parecido al de una rama partida, se volteó rápidamente al lugar de origen del sonido y lo encontró, al individuo que dos días antes le había besado y le observaba. Este se encontraba envuelto por una capa negra que no dejaba ver nada de su cuerpo que pudiera reconocerlo, ni sus ojos…pero por la forma de su cuerpo diría que es un hombre, mayor, alto y de musculatura fuerte.

El hombre se acercó a Harry, y este se echó hacia atrás temiéndolo.

-¡Qué quieres de mi!, ¿No esperarás que me crea que quieres ayudarme sin nada a cambio no? – dijo Harry sobresaltándose.

-Que te lo creas o no, no es mi problema, eso es tu problema, tú veras lo que haces.

-Sabes, sé cuidar de mi mismo no hace falta que me vayas siguiendo ni observando a cada paso que doy. – Le comentó un furioso Harry- y menos si no me piensas decir quien eres.

Harry pensó que le estaba tomando a broma porque no le respondía, y aunque él no se daba cuando el hombre acortaba las distancias. De un momento a otro estaban a centímetros de separación y Harry sin poder moverse del miedo, si dio cuenta de que era un poco más alto que él.

-Por favor no me hagas daño- dijo Harry al ver que se acercaba demasiado a él.

-Eso no está entre mis planes.

En ese momento la distancia quedó reducida a milímetros, los cuales se acortaron de repente por un beso al que le siguieron caricias en su mejilla, que el individuo le profirió a Harry, el cual se quedó sorprendido pero reaccionó, abrió los ojos y miró a la cara a la persona que le hacía eso, y entonces vio sus ojos, negros como la tristeza que se reflejaba en ellos, pero esos ojos ya los había visto antes pero no sabía a quien pertenecían, al segundó de mirarse recordó a quién pertenecían, y entonces:

- Tú…no puede ser…esto no puede estar ocurriendo, como te atreves a hacer lo que has hecho maldito cobarde – en un movimiento brusco sacó la varita del bolsillo y apuntó a su corazón – ¿no piensas luchar eh?, maldito cobarde – viendo que no hacia nada, siguió con lo que se disponía a hacer- …te mataré...¡¡¡Adava kedavra!!!

[Fin

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!, por favor despierta, ¡nos estas asustando! ¡HARRY! – gritaron Hermione y Ron.

En esto que Harry consiguió abrir los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que sólo había sido un sueño o más bien una pesadilla, estaba sudando y liado en la cama como un rollo. Se tranquilizó para no preocupar a sus amigos.

- Harry, ¿ha sido otra visión? ¿Qué has visto? – preguntó hermione.

- No, no ha sido una visión a sido una pesadilla, no os preocupéis chicos, no pasa nada, ya se me a ha pasado.

-¿de verdad? – preguntó Ron ya mas relajado.

- En serio ya estoy bien, gracias – contestó como un autómata.

Los chicos se marcharon sin antes decirle que si necesitaba estar con alguien que los avisara que no pasaba nada. Harry dijo que no hacía falta, que sólo había sido un sueño.

Cuando se fueron se dijo así mismo.

Sólo a sido un sueño Harry, el subconsciente te a jugado una mala pasada, no pude ser él, es buscado por todo el mundo mágico y no mágico, además no se el lugar donde estaba. Así que no pasa nada, todo tranquilo.

Convenciéndose de que no era de importancia acabó durmiéndose.

Se levantó temprano ya como una rutina, a eso de las 9 de la mañana.

Llamó a Ron y Hermione que bajaron con él, y se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a tomarse la leche y tortitas que había hecho la madre de Ron, y la verdad es que no estaban mal, cocinaba muy bien.

- Chicos, Arthur vendrá a por vosotros a las 10:30 para estar allí a menos cuarto, no creo que dure mucho, de todas formas ir arreglándoos por si viene antes.

Terminaron de desayunar a las 9:30 así que fueron a vestirse y luego si les daba tiempo a ver la tele que echaban un programa que les gustaba, uno de manualidades.

Llegó el señor Weasley y se marcharon hacia el ministerio. Esta vez se aparecieron en la cabina telefónica roja a la que le faltaban varios cristales, situada frente a una pared recubierta de grafitos, abrió la puerta y pasaron. Seguidamente marcaron el 2442 y entonces una voz de mujer les dijo:

-Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia, por favor diga su nombre y el motivo de la visita.

- Arthur Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, venimos acompañando a Harry Potter a su examen de aparición.

- Gracias, visitante coja la chapa y póngasela en un lugar visible, por favor.

Al entrar el recibidor dejaron sus varitas para la inspección, después las recogieron, siguieron andando y se encontraron con la fuente de los hermanos mágicos, allí en esa fuente había presenciado el poder que tenía Dumbledore. Subieron al ascensor que mas tarde les dejaría en la sexta planta donde Harry debía de examinarse. Cuando llegaron, había una cola de personas mas para examinarse, menos mal que iba ya por la m alfabéticamente pronto le tocaría. Una voz le avisó de que era su turno.

-Señor Potter puede pasar para examinarse.

Se volvió hacia sus amigos y estos le desearon mucha suerte aun que no la necesitara, porque como ya sabía.

Al mismo entrar a la vez le dieron ganas de salir corriendo, porque su examinadora era nada y nada menos que Dolores Umbrigde, que al parecer ya se había recuperado de su enfermedad.

- Que tenemos aquí, si es Harry Potter, ¿cómo vas chico?- preguntó en tono amigable.

Harry pensó que debería de estar mal aún, porque con todo lo que le había echo no espera un trato amigable de ella. A lo mejor será que tiene perdida de memoria – pensó Harry.

- Bien, señora.

-Bueno terminemos cuanto antes, que ya estoy cansada, a ver, Potter, te aparecerás donde esta mi compañero – que estaba a unos quince metros por detrás de ella – él verá si todas las partes de tu cuerpo están en su sitio. Bueno tienes tres minutos, y el tiempo empieza a contar… ¡ya!

Harry, se recordó las tres "d" que en su día se las explicó el señor Twycross que eran destino, determinación y decisión, el destino ya lo tenía, determinación también ahora falta la decisión, cerró los ojos y en unos segundos apareció al lado del hombre que le esperaba.

-¡Magnífico! Uno de los mejores exámenes que he presenciado hoy, enhorabuena señor Potter. – le dijo el hombre.

Este se dirigió hasta donde estaba su ex-profesora.

-Bien Potter has pasado el examen satisfactoriamente, estas aprobado y ya tienes tu licencia para aparecerte en cualquier lugar.- y le tendió una especie de diploma que recogió orgullosamente.

Salió de la sala contento.

-¿qué tal Harry? ¿Aprobaste cierto? – preguntó Hermione.

- Sí chicos – dijo Harry alegre.

- Lo sabía, felicidades amigo- le dijo Ron.

-Bueno ya que hemos hecho todo lo que teníamos que hacer aquí vamos a casa.- les dijo el señor Weasley.

Salieron del ministerio y ya los cuatro se aparecieron en la casa, donde dieron la noticia a todos los demás que se alegraron por Harry.

El resto del día se lo pasaron ayudando a la señora Weasley con los adornos y las flores, que como ya quedaba poco tenían que ponerse manos a las obras.

Cuando ya era la hora de dormir todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Harry se fue a la suya deseando buenas noches a Ron y a Herm. Al entrar en la habitación vio algo que le hizo recordar el sueño que había tenido, una nota, en la cual le decía:

Enhorabuena por tu aprobado, aun que sabía que lo conseguirías.

Tengo que descubrir como se entera de todo…parece mi sombra.

Y con esto se durmió en los brazos de Morfeo.


	6. El Valle de Godric

Sexto Capítulo: El valle de Godric.

Dos de Agosto, a falta de dos días, se celebraría la boda de Fleur y Bill, todos estaban nerviosos pero en especial, los novios, que iba a ser el día mas feliz de sus vidas. Al final, de todo lo que le pasó a Bill, sólo tendría cambios de humor muy fuertes, pero no sería un hombre-lobo como todos habían temido desde un principio. Aun que, si lo hubiera sido no hubiera pasado nada, porque le aceptarían igual.

Durante hoy y mañana la casa debía de estar completamente preparada, porque vendría la familia de Fleur desde Francia y Molly quería que tuvieran una buena impresión.

Sólo quedaba, arreglar el salón, la cocina, pintar las paredes y cortar las malas hierbas del jardín, todo eso lo harían los hermanos de Ron, porque según su madre acabarían antes que ellos. Así que hoy tendrían el día libre.

A las 11 de la mañana Harry se levantó, duchó y vistió. Bajó a desayunar y entonces pensó en avisar a Remus para ver si podía ir a su casa hoy, ya que no tenía nada que hacer, y la verdad es que tenía ganas de ir allí…Pero no irían con él ni Ron ni Hermione, porque consideró que la primera vez era especial, prefería ir sólo con Remus.

Sentado en el salón se dispuso a escribirle a Remus una carta.

Hola Remus:

Espero que estés bien, me preguntaba si podríamos ir hoy a el Valle de Godric, es que hoy tenemos el día libre y pensé que podríamos ir tu y yo solos…espero tu respuesta

Harry.

Subió a su habitación para entregarle la carta a Hedwig que estaba tranquilamente comiendo un ratón que había cazado la noche anterior, en cuanto vio a su amo se acercó a él, ululando en signo de que estaba preparada.

-Llévale la carta a Remus, ¿vale?, ten cuidado- y acariciándole el plumaje esta partió hacia donde estaba su destinatario.

Buscó a la señora Weasley para decirle que hoy saldría pero que no se preocupara que tendría cuidado y que iría con Remus. Molly le dijo que si, que no tenía que pedirle permiso, sólo quería que le avisaran para saberlo. Harry se fue a despertar a Ron para decírselo y luego a Hermione.

En estos momentos a cientos de quilómetros un hombre vaciaba sus pensamientos en un pensadero, el hombre introdujo así la cabeza en él y se adentró en sus vivencias pasadas…

[Flash back

Estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas, con muebles viejos y sin color, no había ni un marco ni nada que distinguiera quienes eran los propietarios de esa casa. Parecían nómadas, la casa no tenía vida, era un lugar deprimente…un niño de unos 11 años, de aspecto triste y cansado, que vestía con unos pantalones y camiseta negra, se encontraba en un rincón tapándose los oídos ante los gritos que un hombre mayor propinaba a una mujer.

- Me estas diciendo que mi hijo, MI hijo, ¿es un mago?, y ¿que me he casado con una bruja? – dijo el hombre vociferando.

-Si…- dijo muy por la bajo la mujer con miedo en la cara.

- ¿QUÉ ME HE CASADO CON UNA LOCA QUE DICE TENER MAGIA, además de loca eres una mentirosa, has arruinado mi vida, me hiciste creer que éramos una familia, pero sólo somos dos personas que no se conocen.

- No estamos locos, y es verdad tenemos magia, somos brujos y pertenecemos a otro mundo que yo dejé cuando te conocí…

- ¡Deberías de habérmelo dicho cuando te conocí para así haberte dejado al primer día! ¡Ojala no me hubiera casado contigo ni hubiera tenido a mi hijo!

El niño que observaba eso, se sentía muy furioso y triste a la vez…su padre no los quería, ni a él ni a su madre. Venía por las noches borracho y algunas veces pegaba a su madre, pero ya no podía estar así más no lo aguantaba.

-¡Deja a mi madre en paz!- le dijo a su padre, que rápidamente se volvió hacia él y lo cogió del cuello y le soltó estas palabras que nunca se le iban a olvidar

- Yo no soy tu padre, hazte a la idea de que no quiero tener a un hijo anormal como tú, tú no tienes padre.

Estas palabras le impactaron mucho, el niño se enfadó tanto que su furia salió fuera de su cuerpo mandando al padre contra la pared, este al ver lo que acaba de ocurrir se quedó sorprendido y en unos segundos se desmayó, el chico corrió hacia su madre que estaba llorando.

-Mamá, huyamos de este lugar, ya hemos soportado bastante. – abrazó a su madre que le respondió enseguida con un beso en la frente.

-Eres lo mas bonito que me ha pasado en la vida, no dejes que esto influya en ti, por que tú eres una buena persona y con corazón enorme, no dejes que ese hombre te destruya, vámonos hijo.

De repente todo se volvió borroso y ese recuerdo volvió al pensadero. El hombre que antes era un niño derramaba una lágrima.

-Si supieras en que me he convertido y qué cosas he hecho…siento haberte defraudado mamá, no pude seguir sin ti.- dijo tocando un collar que tenía puesto. El collar tenía una cadena preciosa y muy sencilla, y como colgante, un corazón que se partía en dos, él tenía las dos partes, aún no había encontrado a alguien que le quisiese... se sentía tan sólo que la oscuridad se apoderó de él, consumiéndolo en la maldad , pero un día, conoció a una alguien que le hizo sentir otra vez que era una persona, que existía, por suerte o por desgracia esa persona aún no lo sabe, intentó alejarse de él para no hacerle daño, pero lo único que hacía era herirla…le dolía tanto eso…si, lo admitía era un cobarde, hasta ahora no tenía pensando decírselo, es tan complicado, además esa persona le odia por todo lo que le hizo, pero desde hace unos meses presenció y fue protagonista de una escena que le hizo cambiar, que le hizo pensar que aún había esperanza para él y para el mundo, que esa esperanza estaba depositada en un adolescente que había vivido una vida parecida a la suya, una vida la cual los dos podían empezar de cero, una vida juntos, pero en la vida, nada es como uno quiere, y ahora estaba haciendo lo que debía de haber hecho mucho tiempo, ayudar al chico y demostrarle que no está solo y que hay gente que le quiere aun que quizá no sea correspondido. Cambiar esa era la palabra, había cambiado. Iba a ser como su madre quería que fuera.

Una vez una persona que era como un padre para él le dijo: "hijo mió, no es bueno vivir en el pasado, hay que olvidarlo y vivir el presente, pero algunas veces tendremos que mirar para saber por lo que luchamos".

Eso es lo iba a hacer, luchar como nunca lo había hecho, y diciéndose internamente esto, salió de la casa, a dar un paseo.

[Fin flash back

En la madriguera los chicos estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico cuando Hedwig llegó con la respuesta de Remus.

Remus iría a La Madriguera a las 3 de la tarde, para luego ir con Harry hacia el Valle.

Ya había hablado con Ron y Hermione sobre lo de esta tarde y a ellos les parecía bien, le habían dicho que lo entendían que es algo muy personal, que al principio sólo debería de ser suyo, como les estaba agradecido, de todas formas algún día ellos también irían a verla.

Tenía ganas de ver la casa en la cual había estado con sus padres, su habitación, aquel lugar que, a la vez de hermoso era triste…donde su madre seguramente había pasado horas con él, en el que su padre había jugado al lanzarlo al aire, donde Voldemort destruyó a su familia para dejarlo solo, donde supo que su vida estaba ya destinada…

En la comida de hoy estaba ausente, no podía concentrarse en nada, sólo esperaba el momento para irse.

A las tres, como Remus le había dicho, vino a por él.

- Harry, vamos a aparecernos, ¿vale? Pero te tendrás que coger a mi brazo porque tú no sabes donde está.

-OK – e inspiró profundo, sabiendo que dentro de unos segundos volvería allí…

- A la de tres, una, dos y tres…

Como si fuera una costumbre, sintió el típico mareo, y desorientación cuando se viaja con otra persona.

Iba con los ojos cerrados, pero supo cuando habían llegado, lo supo por el olor a hierba fresca, naturaleza, vida, alegría, todas las cosas bonitas que se podían encontrar en el mundo estaban en ese lugar, el cantar de los pájaros y la suave brisa…Estaba preparado, fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, la luz le dio de lleno en los ojos pero no le importó, los había abierto enteros y ahora podía contemplar la belleza de aquel lugar.

Parecía el paraíso, todo era verde, con sus árboles de distintos tipos, mariposas revoloteando por las flores, parecía una ilusión, pero no, era la realidad, cuánto se había perdido, hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber visto ese paisaje antes, las casas eras preciosas, una al lado de otra, era como una pequeña comunidad. Se encontraban ante un letrero que ponía:

"Bienvenido al Valle de Godric"

Debajo de él había un camino de arena, con bancos a los lados, donde te conducía hacia el pueblo.

-Es precioso, ¿verdad? – dijo Remus con un tono de melancolía.

-Si, es maravilloso…- contesto de igual manera.

- La casa no está lejos, vamos.

Anduvieron contemplando como eran las cosas y las personas que lo habitaban parecían ser amables.

Remus se detuvo enfrente de una casa, esa era su casa, tenía las flores abiertas y cuidadas perfectamente, vio como a Remus le salía una lágrima, como se emocionaba… Harry totalmente conmocionado no pudo decir nada, se acercó poco a poco, pasó la mano por la barandilla, que estaba limpia, subió las escaleras que daban paso a la puerta, en ella había pegada una nota que decía:

"Harry Potter, sabemos que algún día vendrás, por que es inevitable, el pueblo estará siempre agradecido por todo lo que haces, por eso mantenemos la casa limpia por fuera, para que cuando vengas, la veas como estuvo, esperamos que no le importe. Nuestro mas sincera bienvenida."

Para nada le importaba, es más le estaba él mas agradecido que ellos a él, dejó que Remus leyera la nota y se dispusieron a entrar…

Cogió la llave que le había dado Remus hace un momento y la metió en la cerradura, al hacerlo recordó aquel día…y una lágrima empezó a salir detrás de otra, y luego un sollozo, en esto que una mano se posó sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Harry, tú puedes, se fuerte.- dijo Remus dándole ánimos al hijo de sus mejores amigos.

Harry giró la llave y la puerta se hizo a un lado dejando paso a la casa, un olor a polvo, le hizo saber que la casa llevaba sin limpiar desde aquel día, todo estaba intacto, estaba muy nervioso el corazón le latía a mas de 100 latidos por minuto, dio la luz y por fin la vio, vio la entrada llena de fotos de su familia, abuelos, Sirius, Remus, su madre y su padre. Luego estaba el salón, la cocina y el baño, en esos momentos la tristeza desapareció por la alegría, esos serían los mejores momentos de su vida.

Remus no le dejaba solo ni un momento, aun que la verdad no quería que lo dejara solo, sino se vendría abajo, subieron las escaleras y lo que vio le hizo llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Era su habitación, la única habitación de la casa en la cual había signos de lucha, de dolor… no podía soportarlo, se giró hacia Remus y fue a abrazarlo entre lágrimas, el mayor lo acogió sin dudarlo y le dijo al oído:

- Tus padres te quieren, Harry, y no querrían verte así, todos estamos contigo, y te apoyaremos hasta el final pase lo que pase.

Diciendo esto, Harry recuperó fuerzas y siguió adelante, miró hasta el último rincón de la habitación, había visto todos los álbumes, toda su ropa de un mes, todo, dejando su habitación pasó a la de sus padres, y encima de la mesita vio un libro o eso parecía, se acercó y vio que era el diario de su madre, lo cogió y se lo guardo, aun que de todas formas iba a volver, bueno se iba a ir allí a vivir.

Limpiaron la casa y cuando ya estuvo limpia era la hora de regresar a La Madriguera, después de la boda regresarían para quedarse allí, se lo diría a Ron y a Hermione, Remus no podía porque estaba con Tonks, pero podía ir cuando el quisiera, sería bien recibido.

Salieron de la casa, y Harry se abrazó a Remus para irse no antes de echarle una última mirada a la casa.


	7. La boda

Séptimo Capítulo: La boda.

-¿preparado Harry? –preguntó Remus antes de que se fueran.

- Sí, lo estoy. – dijo Harry aparentando ser fuerte.

-Entonces allá vamos, agárrate.

Harry se agarró a la cintura de Remus, teniendo cuidado en que no se le cayera el diario de su madre, y otra vez sintió la sensación de desorientación. A los segundos se encontraban en el jardín de los Weasley, que estaba totalmente terminado para el gran día, rebosaba de todo tipo de flores, también se encontraba el arco donde se iban a dar el si quiero que estaba decorado con rosas rojas y blancas, y sillas colocadas en fila para los invitados, que por lo que Harry contaba eran unos treinta.

-¿quieres que antes de que vaya me quede un rato contigo?, le dije a Tonks que iría a casa a las seis y son las cinco y media.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y fueron avanzando hasta que decidieron tumbarse en el césped cerca de unos árboles, el cielo estaba precioso, plagado de estrellas que brillaban intensamente, y la luna, que estaba menguante, acompañaba a la hermosa visión que se les presentaba ante sus ojos. Alrededor de ellos había muchos matorrales, pinos y sobre todo muchos árboles comunes.

-Gracias por haberme llevado y estar conmigo en estos momentos tan significativos para mí, sino hubiera sido por ti, me habría venido abajo en mas de un momento…

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias, lo hago porque además de ser como un hijo para mí, eres el hijo de mis mejores amigos y por ti haré lo que sea y siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

Se quedaron callados un buen rato hasta que Lupin se despidió de Harry.

-Harry, si necesitas algo, solo tienes que llamarme y estaré aquí contigo, ¿vale?

-Lo haré tranquilo, dale recuerdos a Tonks de mi parte, que hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Se los daré de tu parte, adiós Harry hasta dentro de dos días.

-Adiós.

Harry se quedó un poco más de tiempo tumbado en el césped, pensaba que hoy había sido, es y será uno de los mejores días de su vida, había descubierto su hogar. Luego les iba decir a Hermione y Ron que si se querían venir con él a vivir, ya que pronto tendrían que abandonar la casa de Ron para empezar la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, bueno más exactamente la búsqueda de cuatro Horcruxes, tenía que encontrar la taza de Hufflepuff, uno que lo más seguro fuera de Godric Griffindor, otro de Rowena Ravenclaw, y el último que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que podía ser. Esperaba que el medallón estuviera destruido por ese tal R.A.B., aún guardaba el falso, en recuerdo de Dumbledore, parecía ayer el día en que le pidió que le acompañase, y le dijo que obedeciera a cualquier orden suya…luego la torre de Astronomía, aún no aceptaba que su maestro le había dejado en el momento mas difícil, y luego estaba Draco Malfoy, que seguramente Voldemort ha castigado con severidad, y Snape...nunca llegó a pensar que estaba del lado de la luz, pero lo que nunca hubiera imaginado es que fuese el quien lo matara, cuando Dumbledore confió en el después de haberle dicho a Voldemort la mitad de la profecía que condenó a sus padres a la muerte, después de todo eso él le dio una segunda oportunidad, lo engañó, fue leal, pero no a Albus sino a Voldemort. Esto es lo que pensaba Harry, que le tenía todo el rencor del mundo a Severus Snape, el cual no quiso luchar con él, cobarde le dijo y sigue sosteniéndolo…Aquel sueño que tuvo hace unos días le impresionó mucho porqué era él, y no parecía muy contento, sus ojos reflejaban la mas pura soledad y tristeza que nunca antes había visto en nadie. Ojala todo tuviera una explicación.

Hubiera seguido pensando de no ser por un ruido que escuchó detrás de los matorrales…

Harry se levantó y se puso en retaguardia esperando al que estaba detrás del matorral.

-Sal, te he oído, da la cara, no te tengo ningún miedo.- le dijo Harry sacando el valor Griffindor que lleva dentro.

Y automáticamente el mismo hombre de siempre salió detrás de estos y se colocó frente a él.

-No quiero luchar contigo, ni tampoco hacerte daño, solo protegerte. – le contesto el hombre.

-Entonces sino quieres hacerme daño, ¿por qué no dices tu identidad?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Por que no puedo.- contesto el hombre. – ahora no es el momento.

-¿Y cuándo lo será?– le dijo intrigado.

-Cuando el tiempo decida. – respondió simplemente.

-Y, ¿como sé yo que todo lo que dices es cierto?

-Por que luchamos por una misma causa, luchamos por vengar a todas esas personas que han muerto a manos de ese monstruo.

- Quiero pruebas, quiero algo que me diga que dices la verdad.

El hombre pensó que ya era hora de hacer algo. Se acercó a Harry y se quitó algo del cuello.

-Toma, esto es muy preciado para mí, - y le tendió la otra mitad del corazón – me lo regaló una persona muy especial, que murió, quiero que lo lleves para que sepas que puedes confiar en mi. Tranquilo no tiene ningún hechizo ni nada.

Harry cogió el colgante con el corazón, y lo observó, era precioso, nadie le había dado algo así y menos alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

-Está bien, cuando sepa que eres del lado de la luz te lo devolveré.

-No hace falta que lo hagas.

-Sí, es tuyo.- le dijo Harry.

El hombre se situó a unos centímetros de él, y le susurró:

-Me conoces, pero no es el momento adecuado ni el lugar perfecto para que sepas quien soy, quédatelo.

Y haciéndole caso se puso la cadena en el cuello.

-Lo entiendo, gracias…- respondió resignado. La verdad es que no creía que el hombre fuera con malas intenciones, después de todo le había dado algo que era muy importante para él. Y tampoco le desagradaba la presencia de este, al contrario cada vez sentía más ganas de verle, aun que sea solo la ropa y su silueta, pero ese hombre le atraía, sería el misterio que irradiaba. Pero cada vez se sentía más atado a él y cada vez deseaba que le besara como lo hizo la primera vez.

Como si sus deseos hubieran sido escuchados por el hombre, este tomó a Harry por la cintura, lo acercó a su cuerpo sintiendo el tacto de uno contra otro, con la otra mano, acarició la mejilla con una suavidad y delicadeza que se le erizaron los pelos de los brazos, el hombre el sentir la respuesta de Harry, subió la mano hacia la frente, apartó el pelo de esta dejando la cicatriz al descubierto, aquella cicatriz que tanto había odiado y que ahora tanto deseaba, pasó su dedo índice por esta haciendo que el chico alzara la cabeza, de la frente paso deslizando la mano por su pelo que lo llevaba casi por los hombros, y poco a poco sus caras se acercaron hasta que sintieron la respiración del otro, estaban agitadas esperando que su deseo se cumpliera, y en un segundo sus labios se fundieron y así empezó un beso tierno que Harry jamás olvidaría, volviéndose cada vez mas apasionado, la lengua del mayor pidió permiso para entrar y Harry se lo concedió gustosamente, sus lenguas chocaron provocando así la pasión escondida que había en los dos, a falta de aire el mayor se separó de este unos milímetros y le dijo:

-Cuanto había deseado esto…- dijo con voz alegre.

Pero los buenos momentos no duran para siempre…

-¡Harry! Estás ahí amigo, Hermione y yo te estamos buscando.

Ante la voz de su amigo los dos hombres se separaron rápidamente.

-Me tengo que ir, sino se preocuparan, ¿cuándo te volveré a ver?

-No lo sé, pero verme me verás. Ten cuidado por aquí, de todas formas te estaré observando.

Y con esto el hombre desapareció de la nada.

-Con que estabas aquí eh – dijo Hermione dando un suspiro de alivio – nos estabas preocupando.

-Estaba dando una vuelta, he venido hace un momento. – dijo Harry un poco desilusionado.

-Y, ¿cómo te ha ido Harry? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, me gustaría hablar con vosotros dos.

-Cuando quieras Harry.

-Por cierto Hermione, mientras buscamos ahora a Ron, me podrías decir una cosa…- dijo un poco mas alegre.

-Di, ¿que quieres saber?

-Tú y Ron ¿estáis por fin juntos?

-Mmmm…te lo íbamos a decir hoy, y ¡si! ¿No es genial? Dio él el primer paso, no me lo esperaba, porque estaba hablando con Ginny y de repente se acerca y me dice que si podemos hablar, claro yo no sabia que iba a ser eso…

[Flash Back

- Jajaja muy buena Ginny – estaban hablando sobre la revista "Corazón de bruja", que habían sacado a las que peores vestidas y habían puesto a Rita Skeeter en el puesto nº 1, lo que quería decir que era la peor.

- Esto… ¿Hermione puedes venir un momento?- preguntó con voz temerosa.

-Claro que si Ron- respondió Hermione.

-Veras es que…yo…yo te quiero – dijo Ron con la cara más roja que un tomate.

-Yo también te quiero Ron.

Y como si hubiera sido lo que los dos esperaban, Ron se acercó y la besó, después de un rato se separaron.

-Esto significa que estamos juntos, ¿No? – preguntó Ron.

-Claro que si, bueno voy a volver con Ginny que sino sospechara aunque se lo diré, ya sabes es mi amiga – y dándole un beso se fue dejándolo más contento que unas pascuas.

[Fin flash back

-Vaya no me esperaba que Ron fuera el primero en dar el paso, como es tan tímido, -Dijo Harry – me alegro por vosotros.

-Gracias Harry. – contestó Hermione radiante de felicidad.

En ese mismo momento apareció Ron. Así que decidió plantearles lo de su casa.

-Chicos os quería decir algo importante, es que si os queréis venir a mi casa a vivir conmigo.

-Harry, ¿en serio? – Respondió Ron entusiasmado – me parece estupendo, ¿tú que dices Herms?

-Digo que sí, es genial Harry, muchas gracias.

-Nos iremos allí después de la boda de Bill, y luego iremos a Hogwarts tengo que hacer un recado importante.

- OK, vamos para la casa que es la hora de cenar y nos están esperando.

Dicho eso se alejaron del árbol y se fueron a la casa, sin saber que unos ojos ambarinos habían escuchado la conversación y que ahora les seguía con la mirada hasta la casa.

Esta noche tenían pensado hablar con Molly para decirle que se iban dentro de dos días. Así que después de la cena se quedaron ayudándole a recoger como excusa para luego decirselo.

-Señora Weasley tenemos que hablar con usted. – dijo con total respeto Hermione.

- Vale, sentémonos. – respondió sabiendo lo que le iban a decir.

- Verá, después de la boda de Bill, yo me iré a mi casa y tenía pensado en decírselo a Ron y Hermione, ellos han aceptado y queríamos decirle que nos vamos a ir, por que no podemos terminar lo que empecé con Dumbledore aquí, correrían un grave peligro si Voldemort se enterara, así que es mejor que nos vayamos.

-Entiendo, pero de vez en cuando mandarme una lechuza, no quiero estar sin saber nada de vosotros mucho tiempo, eh. Y tened mucho cuidado, aunque bueno vosotros tres juntos sois como un equipo indestructible, de todas formas si necesitáis ayuda contad conmigo hijos. Siempre supe que haríais algo importante en la vida, estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros.

-Gracias mamá por apoyarnos – dijo Ron.

-Bueno y ahora a dormir que ya es tarde y mañana hay que terminar los preparativos.

-Hasta mañana mamá.

-Hasta mañana señora Weasley. – dijeron Hermione y Harry.

Al llegar a sus habitaciones se dieron las buenas noches y se adentraron cada uno en su habitación.

Harry, se sentó en el poyete de la ventana recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas, e instintivamente se llevó la mano hacia la cadena, que el hombre misterioso, mejor dicho su hombre misterioso le había dado en señal de fidelidad.

Al cabo de una hora más o menos Harry se metió en la cama. Y se dispuso a dormir.

[Visión

- Mis queridos mortífagos os he reunido a todos para informarles de unas cuatas cosas, primera cuestión de la noche, Draco acércate.

-Si mi señor. – respondió Draco Malfoy con voz quebrada, por que sabía que le iba a pasar.

-He sido informado de que desobedeciste mis ordenes, sabes que eso no es bueno, aun que de todas formas sabía que no lo ibas a hacer, eres un niño de mamá, pero con el tiempo tu alma se volverá tan oscura como los que están a tu alrededor, siguiendo con el tema, la tarea que te mande a ti, la hizo Severus que ahora le tocará a él también, como iba diciendo lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal así que ya sabes lo que toca…- y con cara triunfante alzó la varita y…- ¡Crucio! – una risa malvada a la vez que un grito lleno de dolor resonó en toda la sala.

Draco Malfoy estaba en el suelo hecho una bola por el dolor que le transmitía el crucio, a los segundos Voldemort levantó la varita e interrumpió el hechizo.

-Esto pequeño Malfoy es una demostración de lo que te puede pasar sino acatas mis ordenes, que sea la última vez que pasa esto.

-Si mi señor. – dijo Malfoy exhaustado.

-Y ahora le toca a mi querido Severus, acércate, Malfoy puedes unirte a la fila.

Severus con paso firme se acercó, y en ese momento cerró su mente, sabía que su señor todas las veces que hablaba con él entraba en ella, y salía sin conseguir nada, por eso la mayoría de las veces se iba irritado.

-Bien Severus, sabes muy bien porque te he llamado, a la vez que contento estoy muy enfadado contigo. Empecemos por lo bueno, has conseguido hacer lo que nadie de tus compañeros ni yo mismo he conseguido hacer, matar al viejo loco protector de Potter, pero por otra parte, no debiste de hacerlo tú, esa no era tu tarea, y por desobedecerme te has ganado un pequeño crucio, Snape.

-¡¡¡Crucio!!! – bramó Voldemort.

Y vio como Snape se retorcía en el suelo sin articular ninguna palabra, lo hacía estoicamente.

A la vez un adolescente se levanta de su cama gritando un crucio, con un dolor de cabeza espantoso y lleno de sudor. Lo que había visto era real, había sido una visión. Bajó a la cocina a por un poco de chocolate para recuperarse, con cuidado de no hacer ruido abrió la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Llego a la cocina, y vio que eran las 4 de la mañana, la gente estaría durmiendo, menos mal – pensó Harry.

Estaba ya en la cocina buscando el chocolate por todos los sitios pero no lo encontraba hasta que una voz le dijo:

-Está en el segundo armario de arriba empezando por la derecha.

- ¡qué susto me has dado Ginny! – respondió aliviado Harry sabiendo que era Ginny la que le había dicho eso.

Y tenía razón el chocolate se encontraba en ese armario.

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes que estaba buscando el chocolate?- preguntó Harry intrigado.

-Pues, porque te he oído gritar en tu cuarto, he pensado que sería una pesadilla o tal una visión, por lo que después estarías agotado y bajarías a por chocolate y fíjate he acertado – dijo sonriente Ginny.

-Vaya, buena teoría...- dijo Harry asombrado por la lógica de esta.

-Y ¿que ha sido esta vez?

-Visión, pero no es relevante solo un par de crucios a Draco Malfoy y al traidor de Snape, nada que verdaderamente me importe.

-Sabes yo no creo que Draco Malfoy se merezca eso y tú lo sabes, él no quería matar a Dumbledore.

-Ginny se perfectamente lo que pasó allí porque yo estuve presenciando la escena, quizás no se lo merezca pero es lo que tiene al haberse convertido en un mortífago asqueroso. – Contestó de mala manera, recordar ese momento aún le hacía sentirse mal – lo siento no debí de hablarte así.

-No pasa nada, te entiendo, está siendo duro para ti…bueno yo me voy a dormir, que descanses Harry.

-Hasta mañana – dijo Harry un poco culpable por su actitud.

Cogió unas onzas de chocolate negro y se las comió, notó al instante que recuperaba energías, subió a su habitación, para ver si podía dormir un poco.

Se levantó a las 7 de la mañana, no había podido descansar mucho, se pegó una ducha fría para despejarse, se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

En la cocina estaban todos los mayores, que se habían levantado pronto para terminar todo.

El día transcurrió sin ninguna incidencia. Por la tarde vino la familia cercana de Fleur, para mañana. Harry les contó a Ron y Hermione la visión que tuvo, no le dieron mucha importancia, pero Hermione estaba de parte Ginny, hay que admitir que eran más lógicas y no se dejaban llevar por la primera impresión.

La señora Weasley y su marido estuvieron todo el rato con la familia de Fleur, que todos eran iguales, rubios, ojos azules, y muy hermosos, debido a que eran veelas.

Los chicos salieron a fuera a gozar un poco del buen día que hacía junto con la hermana y las dos primas de Fleur.

Por la noche jugaron a un juego de cartas que Hermione les había enseñado, y se fueron a dormir a las diez. Esa noche Hermione, Ron y Harry durmieron en la misma habitación, por los invitados. No hubo ningún incidente.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban despiertos a las 6, unos por lo nervios otros por rutina y otros por obligación como Ron, que no le hacía mucha gracia estar levantado a esas horas de la mañana.

-Chicos a las diez vendrán Minerva, Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, Moody, los profesores y casi todos los de la orden, así que quiero que los recibáis bien. – Dijo Molly muy nerviosa – mientras esperáis mirar que todo esta perfecto.

Limpiaron un poco la casa y prepararon algunos aperitivos, a eso de las 10 de la mañana vino alguien que nadie esperara que viniera.

-Buenos días…- dijo Percy.

Su madre que estaba de espadas en esos momentos se giró bruscamente para ver si lo que había oído era cierto…

-¡Hijo! Creía que no vendrías, no podría estar más feliz, ¿cómo estas?

-Bien mamá, me han dado el día libre para que pudiera venir. – le dijo Percy a su madre.

-¡Qué bien! Avisaré a los demás. –dijo entusiasmada Molly.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo vais?

-Bien – respondieron al unísono todos, la verdad es que aún no le habían perdonado del todo. Pero bueno ahora es cuando más tenían que estar juntos.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por el ministerio?- preguntó Hermione queriendo romper el hielo.

-Pues bien, estamos uniendo aliados para la batalla y aurores para proteger el callejón Diagón y los demás sitios, así que estamos un poco liados.

Hablaron un rato más con Percy, hasta que llegaron los demás para echarle la mano. Bill estaba radiante vestía un traje negro con una corbata blanca y una flor roja en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, se alegró mucho de que viniera su hermano.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall. Harry se acordó que tenía que hablar con ella.

-Profesora, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

-Claro Harry, ¿qué quieres?

-Aquí no, si no le importa.

Y se dirigieron a su habitación, asegurándose que no había nadie detrás de la puerta empezó ha hablar.

-Es que me gustaría ir a Hogwarts cuanto antes, porque necesito hacer una cosa importante y quería saber si usted me dejaría ir claro.

-Claro que puedes ir cuando quieras es tu casa, pero sigues sin poder decirme nada, ¿verdad?

-Si profesora no puedo decirle nada, es mejor para todos.- respondió con total sinceridad.

-Y, ¿tienes pensando cuando vas a ir?

-Pues pensaba ir mañana, es que me urge.

-Vale, pues antes de ir, comunícate conmigo por chimenea en mi despacho, no en el del director sino en el mío propio, y entonces quitaré la protección para que puedas aparecerte en Hogwarts.

-Vale, muchas gracias profesora, una pregunta más y ya, ¿abrirá el colegio este año?

-El consejo a decidido que si, así habría querido Albus…

La conversación fue interrumpida por Hagrid que había ido a saludar a Harry.

Después de que todos ya estuvieran en la casa, y de que viniera el cura, comenzó la boda. Estaban ya todos sentados en sus sillas, y de repente aparece Fleur, al verla todo los presentes se quedaron con la boca desencajada, estaba realmente hermosa, vestía un bonito vestido blanco con cola, llevaba el pelo suelto, que brillaba como el sol, y también la diadema que pertenecía a la tía abuela Muriel que quería mucho a Bill y que logró que Molly se la dejara para esta ocasión, todo era perfecto.

Hubo más de una lágrima derramada de alegría… Harry se alegró por ellos mucho, siempre viene bien una alegría después de una tragedia…

Después de darse el sí quiero, se fueron a comer al jardín, la comida estuvo deliciosa, se notaba que la habían preparado los elfos.

Harry les dijo que mañana por la mañana iría a Hogwarts, y que después se marcharían al Valle, así que tenían que estar preparados con las maletas para cuando viniera. Después, Harry dejó a solas a Ron y Herm, y él se fue al jardín a pensar un poco, estaba mirando a un árbol cualquiera cuando vio unos ojos ambarinos a la altura de un matorral de un metro mas o menos, pero el animal al ver que era visto se fue, y Harry se quedó muy dubitativo sobre lo que había visto, decidió pasarlo por alto.

El resto del día fue muy ameno todos estaban alegres y disfrutando de un día de verano especial.


	8. La verdad

Octavo Capítulo: La verdad.

A las 9 de la mañana, Harry ya estaba preparado para hablar con Minerva. Así que se acercó a la chimenea de los Weasley, echó polvos en esta y:

¡Al despacho de Minerva McGonagall! – dijo con total claridad.

Instantáneamente los polvos rojos se volvieron morados y apareció la cabeza de su ex – profesora por la chimenea.

Profesora, estoy listo.

Pues allá vamos, tienes un minuto para hacerlo, es por la seguridad, ¿entendido? – le respondió Minerva informándole de la situación.

En un minuto, vale. – repitió dando a entender que había recibido el mensaje...

¡Uno, dos y tres!

Harry se concentró a donde quería ir, tomó decisión, cerró los ojos y sintió que se transportaba, hasta que aterrizó en el lugar donde había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, Hogwarts.

Pero la verdad es que no estaba seguro de si quería abrir los ojos, físicamente se encontraba bien, pero sicológicamente no, estaba como la calma que hay después de una tempestad, que no sabes si llorar o si reír porque todo pasó, o mostrar indiferencia. Reír no podía, su dolor era tan grande que apenas esbozaba una sonrisa ante cualquier tontería de Ron. Tenía sonrisas de melancolías, aquellas que salen cuando se hecha algo de menos, algo que ya no podrás tener, estaban también las sonrisas de tristeza que son las que recuerdas algo que en un pasado te hizo sonreír y que no volverá a pasar, como cuando Harry vio a sus padres en el espejo Oesed. Llorar, debía de mantenerse fuerte y no mostrar debilidad, así que lo que hacía era afrontar lo que le tocaba vivir, y como lo que no mata te hace más fuerte, pues Harry siguió adelante.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, que estaba distinta, había logrado reconstruirla pero no era la misma casita de siempre, después de lo que le pasó…

Aun que el castillo estaba como siempre, notaba que faltaba algo, ese algo era el director…miró hacia la torre de astronomía y todos los recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente como una tira de imágenes.

Avanzó reteniendo las lágrimas que empujaban por salir al exterior, Harry no volvería mas a Hogwarts, sería difícil olvidar todo lo que había pasado allí pero lo menos que podía hacer era mantenerse alejado. Hoy sería la última vez que recorrería los pasillos que le acompañaban en sus divagaciones nocturnas.

Entró al castillo y pensó que tenía que buscar, qué era lo que le iba ayudar en su camino, y de repente olvidó la posdata que venía en la nota:

"Lazos de miel"…qué podía ser eso… ¡Claro! ¡Era una contraseña! Y sabiendo cómo era supuso que era del despacho de Dumbledore, ya que solo él ponía contraseñas refiriéndose a algo dulce. Así que se fue hasta la gárgola y dijo:

Lazos de miel. –con voz decisiva.

Y la gárgola se hizo a un lado, dando paso a la escalera de caracol de piedra que parece mecánica. Ésta termina frente a una puerta de roble con una aldaba de bronce que representa a un grifo.

Harry se preguntaba si el director estaría en un cuadro como todos los demás directores del colegio cuando fallecían, daría lo que fuera por tan sólo hablar con él aunque fuera a través de un cuadro, abrió la puerta y se encontró con que todo estaba recogido, salvo que en la jaula de Fawkes no estaba el ave fénix y no creía que volvería más a este lugar, el lugar se encontraba vacío, desde el curso anterior nadie por lo visto había pisado el despacho, por lo que le había contado McGonagall ni ella pudo entrar porque esa misma noche cambió la contraseña y no se la había dicho. Harry echó un vistazo al habitáculo, que tenía los mismos objetos esféricos raros de siempre, su escritorio estaba desértico, no había ningún papel ni plumas, giró la cabeza y vio la vitrina donde se encontraba la espada de Godric Griffindor, aquella que en su segundo año, había sacado del sombrero y utilizado en su lucha contra el basilisco, más arriba permanecía como siempre el sombrero seleccionador, que estaba durmiendo y no quería despertarlo por un motivo, no le apetecía hablar con incógnitas, como lo hacían los centauros. Se fijó en el armario negro que había a la izquierda de la habitación, recordaba ese armario.

¡Claro! ¡Ahí se encuentra el pensadero de Dumbledore!, pero, ¿para qué lo quiero, si él no esta conmigo y por lo tanto no puedo ver sus recuerdos?, a menos que haya dejado esos recuerdos en botellas para que pueda verlos…

Y emocionado por la idea se acercó al armario y abrió las puertas, cual fue su mayor sorpresa que sí estaban esas botellas que le ayudarían en su camino ya que sus recuerdos mostraban muchos detalles que en un principio el había pasado por alto. Sabía que Dumbledore no se podía ir sin haberle dejado ayuda…

Gracias Dumbledore – dijo con voz triste – terminaré lo que un día empezamos.

Había más de una botella, lo interesante es que estaban enumeradas, como dando a saber que tenían un orden y, que para entender todas antes tendría que saber el principio de todo.

Asique, como vio que era temprano decidió abrir la primera botella, además no tenía mucho, solo serían unos 20 minutos más o menos. Sacó el pensadero y lo puso en el escritorio y con cuidado quitó el tapón de la botella y vació su contenido en este. Sacó su varita y dio un ligero golpe en el pensadero con la punta de esta. La sustancia plateada empezó a arremolinarse muy deprisa. Harry se inclinó sobre ella, y al volver a ponerse erguido se encontraba en el mismo lugar pero distintos tiempos.

Estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore por lo que este debería de estar también, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba, sentado en el escritorio, ese recuerdo no debía de ser muy viejo porque el director tenía la mano ya ennegrecida y tenía un semblante de estar pensando, esperaba seguramente a alguien porque su mirada estaba perdida en la puerta. En esto que un golpe le hizo salir de su mundo y reaccionó.

Pasa – dijo con voz cansada.

La puerta se abrió y dejó al descubierto a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta, esa persona era Severus Snape, el que había matado a su maestro, no comprendía el porque de ese recuerdo, no comprendía qué tenía que ver Snape en todo esto pero decidió poner mucha atención ya que debía de ser importante.

Te estaba esperando Severus.

Vine lo más rápido que pude Albus, pero un alumno hizo explotar un caldero y tuve que llevarlo a la enfermería, alumnos ineptos… siento el retraso – dijo Snape con resignación.

No pasa nada Severus, verás quería que habláramos de un tema un poco delicado. – explicó Albus a Snape – y necesito tu ayuda.

Haré todo lo que tú me digas ya lo sabes. – contestó Snape.

Tú sabes muy bien que Draco Malfoy no podrá hacer la tarea que se le ha encomendado, ¿verdad?

Él aún no tiene el corazón lleno de odio como los demás, es un niño – le contestó el profesor.

O sea que Albus sabía de la promesa inquebrantable, pensó Harry.

Y como me dijiste que sino consigue hacerlo él, tendrías que hacer tú…– prosiguió Albus, pero fue interrumpido por Snape.

Ya te he dicho que no pienso matarte, antes prefiero morir yo, sabes que si lo hago no me lo perdonaré en todo lo que me queda de vida, has sido como un padre para mí, no lo haré.

Pero Severus, hijo entiende sino lo haces serás descubierto…

¡Pero me da igual! Si con eso sigues vivo prefiero que sepan que he sido un traidor, antes que sea yo quien te mate, no Albus no.

Pero ¿y Harry?, sino lo haces te matarán, y él necesita ayuda para terminar lo que empecé con él, ¡no podemos dejarlo sólo! ¡te necesita!

Si lo hago, no querrá saber nada de mí, porque pensará que te he traicionado, a ti y a toda la orden, da igual hagamos lo que hagamos no servirá de nada.

Severus, tú sabes que la muerte no es el fin de la vida, además estoy viejo y no podré ayudar mucho, yo ya he hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos, ahora Harry te necesita a ti, tú lo sabes todo, eres joven y soportas más el dolor que yo a esta edad, ya se dará cuenta de que no eres ningún traidor no te preocupes – y un brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore le hizo comprender que todo estaba planeado, ahora entendía todo...

Lo haré pero porque me lo pides tú y porque sé que no nos abandonarás.

Gracias Severus es lo mejor para todos, ahora puedes irte, nos vemos en la cena – dijo aliviado Dumbledore.

Y con esto se terminó el primer recuerdo de todos. Harry se dio cuenta de que no todo es como pensaba, asique, Snape era fiel a Dumbledore, se había equivocado con él…, tuvo que aparentar odio en la torre de astronomía para que no vieran su dolor, y él le llamó cobarde cuando en realidad no lo estaba siendo. Recordó lo que pasó en ese día…

[Flash back

Pues máteme, máteme como lo mató a él, cobarde de…

¡¡No me llames cobarde!! – bramó Snape, y su cara adoptó una expresión enloquecida, inhumana, como si estuviera sufriendo tanto como el perro que ladraba y aullaba sin cesar en la cabaña incendiada.

[Fin flash back

Ahora entiendo porque decía que no lo llamara cobarde, habrá sido duro para él y más ahora que todo el mundo lo busca por ser el asesino del mayor mago del mundo cuando en realidad no lo ha sido. Pero no puedo decírselo al ministerio ni a la orden como mucho a Ron y Hermione, sino Voldemort lo mataría.

Se llevaría el pensadero y las botellas, pero nadie podía darse cuenta asique necesitó la ayuda de un viejo amigo.

Dobby, ¿puedes venir? – dijo Harry.

Siempre vendré siempre que el señor Harry Potter lo llame.- he hizo una reverencia – Dobby siempre se alegre de ver al amo Harry.

Y, ¿cómo estás Dobby?

Triste señor, el amo Dumbledore se fue…Dobby está muy triste.

Dobby quiero decirte darte una buena noticia – dijo Harry pensando que lo que iba a hacer era lo mejor. – Quiero que te vengas a mi casa a vivir.

Oh, gracias amo Harry, estaré encantado de ir, iré ya si quiere.

Si Dobby, pero antes de que te vayas, has de saber que mi casa esta en el Valle de Godric, además quiero que te lleves esto – y señalo al pensadero y a las botellitas.

Haré lo que usted me diga – dijo muy contento Dobby.

Yo iré a casa sobre las doce de la mañana, vendré con Ron y con Hermione, deja eso en mi habitación, no se debe enterar nadie, ¿vale Dobby?

Vale amo.

Y una última cosa, Dobby llámame por mi nombre, no soy tu amo somos amigos. –dijo Harry alegre.

¡Somos amigos! Dobby está muy alegre, gracias señor digo Harry por todo.- y diciendo eso con un plop se marchó.

Habiendo terminado lo que tenía que hacer, salió del despacho de Dumbledore, y fue a avisar a Minerva para decirle que ya regresaría a La Madriguera. Fue a su despacho y tocó a la puerta.

Pasa –dijo Minerva.

Harry pasó y encontró a su ex – profesora de papeleo.

Profesora yo ya me voy, ya he terminado – le informó a Minerva.

Antes de que te vayas me gustaría hablar contigo, verás el consejo a decidido abrir el colegio y me gustaría saber si tú cursarás tu último año de formación…

Me temo que no volveré más profesora, ahora tengo que terminar mi camino – dijo apenado.

OK, pero recuerda que Hogwarts siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas a para ti.

Gracias profesora, lo tendré en cuenta.

Bien, pues tienes un minuto como antes te dije. – y con un movimiento de varita desactivó todos los hechizos de protección del castillo – ya puedes, hasta luego Harry.

Adiós profesora a sido un placer volverla a ver – dijo despidiéndose de ella.

Desapareció de Hogwarts y reapareció en la casa de Ron, precisamente en el cuarto de este, y después de lo que estaba presenciando hubiera mejor haber ido a la suya…

Lo siento no quería interrumpir nada… - dijo Harry con la cara más roja que un tomate ya que había pillado a Ron y a Hermione en la cama, pero vestidos, que alivio de dio.

No pasa nada Harry – se colocaron la ropa con rapidez. - ¿ya nos vamos? – preguntó Ron.

Sí, ¿tenéis todo preparado?

Claro, solo nos falta decirle a Molly que nos vamos y ya está todo – simplificó Hermione.

Pues vamos allá – dijo Harry.

Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia el salón, allí se encontraba Molly.

Mamá, nos vamos ya. – dijo Ron.

La señora Weasley se dirigió hacia ellos y les dio un beso a todos en forma de despedida.

Ya sabéis lo que os dije, tened cuidado y mantenedme informada si pasa algo, adiós chicos.

Adiós señora Weasley, adiós mamá – diciendo eso los chicos salieron al jardín.

Harry les dijo que se tenían que agarrar a él porque no sabían donde se encontraba su casa no vaya a ser que se perdieran. Asique se concentró en la entrada de su casa, y de un tirón desaparecieron del jardín y aparecieron en la entrada de su casa.

Bueno, esta es mi casa – les informó.

Wow Harry es preciosa – dijo Hermione asombrada ante la vista que tenía enfrente.

Si lo es…eso mismo dije yo al verla por primera vez, chicos, Dobby va vivir con nosotros, no quiero que este en el castillo en estos momentos.

Es lo mejor que has podido hacer – le respondió su amigo Ron.

Bueno, ¿entramos o qué? – dijo Harry.

Tú primero Harry, que es tu casa – dijo lo evidente Ron.

Entraron a la casa y se asombraron de lo bonita que era, les dijo donde estaba la cocina, los servicios y todo, ellos dormirían en la habitación de invitados y Harry en su habitación, que le tenía que poner una cama, porque en la cuna ya no cabía, literalmente. Cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones a dejar la ropa colocada en el armario y a ponerse cómodos, la cena estaría para las 6 de la tarde. (Na: yo me acomodo al horario de allí xD, son un poco raros pero bueno.)

Dobby hizo la cena, que estaba muy buena, al terminar se fueron al salón a ver un poco la tele que echaban la serie favorita de Hermione, Anatomía de Grey, y como la madre de Harry era muggle pues tenía una tele.

Cuando terminó la serie decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir, porque mañana Harry les había dicho que tenía que hablar con ellos e ir al Callejón Diagón a comprar algunas cosas de entre ellas libros e ingredientes para pociones.

Harry no tenía sueño después de haberse encontrado con la verdad esta mañana. Le había dejado perplejo. Salió de la casa, echándole los hechizos de protección para que nadie pudiera intentar algo, y se fue a dar un paseo.

Todo iba bien hasta que…

Continuará.

Si no dejáis Reviews mi muso no come y no tiene ganas de escribir…  así que podéis poner alguno que no cuesta nada jejeje.

BesoSsS


	9. El encuentro

Noveno Capítulo: El encuentro.

Todo iba bien hasta que…

Sintió que todo su cuerpo se congelaba, a su mente le venían imágenes de las muertes de Sirius y Dumbledore, sus peores recuerdos y, en un momento se apagaron todas las luces del pequeño Valle de Godric. Ya sabía la causa de lo que pasaba, dementores, al no saber donde se encontraban, porque sentía que eran por lo menos un docena, se puso en guardia esperando algún indicio de ellos.

Esa noche el cielo estaba ciertamente oscuro y recubierto por una capa de tristeza, lo debía de haber sabido en el primer momento, ahora estaba solo, y eso a Voldemort le serviría de ayuda, así que no le ha costado mucho trabajo mandar dementores para avisar que iba a por él. Esas criaturas, las odiaba siempre buscando lo peor de las personas, sus peores recuerdos…las echaría del Valle enseguida.

Pero los dementores fueron más rápidos que él, y lo rodearon, Harry estaba cada vez peor su fuerza se estaba debilitando y la de ellos aumentaba. Se concentró en algo alegre para ahuyentarlos.

Venga Harry piensa – se decía internamente así mismo – ya sé, estoy en la casa de mis padres donde viví un mes con ellos, estoy en casa – y se dispuso a lanzar el patronum - ¡Expecto patronum!- de su varita salió un delgado hilo de plata, no había dado resultado, no es suficiente – Venga piensa en algo más alegre, vamos, vamos – ya está lo tenía, destruiría todos los horcruxes de Voldemort y todo terminaría bien - ¡¡Expecto Patronum!! – esta vez fue más consistente pero se desvaneció al ahuyentar a dos dementores, eran muchos, ya no podía hacer nada, se rendiría... ¡no! ¡Eso era lo que ellos querían!

Pero uno de los dementores se había acercado al él absorbiéndole toda la alegría que le quedaba, se iba a desmayar cuando vio que un hermoso unicornio plateado y muy grande, se acercaban hacia ellos, a su paso embestía a los dementores con furia, con esa imagen calló al suelo agotado.

Después de que Harry se desmayara y de que todos los dementores huyeran el unicornio desapareció entre la oscuridad, las luces se volvieron a encender y el orden se reestableció, un hombre rodeado por una capa negra recogió a Harry con cuidado, llevándolo en brazos hasta la casa de este.

Que cómodo se está en esta cama – pensaba Harry – espera, ¿cama?, lo único que recuerdo son los dementores, un unicornio plateado que embestía a los dementores y ya, ¿cómo puedo estar en una cama? – Dijo sobresaltándose, y se sentó en esta inspeccionando el lugar – si estoy en mi habitación, ¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí? – dijo confundido – y recorrió con la mirada la habitación, hasta que en un rincón de esta encontró a un hombre tapado con su capa negra, dormido en un sillón, como no se le veía la cara, se levantó con cuidado procurando no hacer demasiado ruido para saber si era el mismo hombre que le protegía y que le besaba con tanta pasión.

¿Quién sería? Ahora podría saberlo…

Minuciosamente llegó hasta donde dormía el hombre, y le fue retirando la capa de la cara, estaba apunto de conseguirlo cuando…

-No hagas lo que estas pensado hacer – le advirtió el hombre empuñando la varita que apuntaba peligrosamente a Harry, este se echo la capucha por encima y se levantó.

-Yo, yo no pensaba hacerle nada, sólo quiero saber quien es… - dijo excusándose.

- ¿Has ido a Hogwarts? – preguntó el hombre, como si la respuesta fuera lo más importante.

-Sí, esta mañana, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con tu identidad? – expresó Harry como si no fuera lo normal.

- ¿Viste el primer recuerdo ya?

- Si, pero ¿eso a ti que te importa? – dijo cada vez más confundido.

- Veo que sigues siendo tan deductivo como siempre Potter – dijo con voz seria pero a la vez de superioridad que fue reconocida al instante por el menor.

Esa voz…no podía ser verdad.

-Es usted, ¿profesor Snape? – preguntó dubitativo.

- Vaya, me has descubierto – le contestó con voz burlona, dándole a entender que por fin lo había reconocido – si soy yo Harry – y diciendo eso se quito la capucha dejando ver su rostro.

Su cara tenía múltiples heridas, como consecuencia de los crucios de Voldemort, sus ojos reflejaban dolor, pena y cansancio.

- Yo señor lo siento, siento haberle llamado cobarde, cuando en realidad no era nada de eso. – dijo apenado Harry.

- No pasa nada estoy acostumbrado a que la gente piense lo peor de mí.

- Entonces, señor, ¿usted es el que me ha estado vigilando y ayudando? – la verdad es que estuvo apunto de decirle que si también era el que le besaba pero se retuvo porque había cosas más importantes que esas.

- Sí, ¿ahora entiendes por qué no te podía decir quién era?, si lo hubieras llegado a saber antes de ver el recuerdo, seguramente me hubieras matado.

- Entiendo, y ¿Voldemort no sospecha de ti? – dijo interesando Harry.

- Claro que sospecha, pero ¿no te importa más saber que ha pasado después de que te desmayaras? – dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

-Sólo hay algo que me interesaría saber, ¿cómo has pasado a mi casa?

- Potter pensaba que me ibas a preguntar otra cosa pero bueno, te respondo, los hechizos de protección que usas son muy obvios porque sólo conoces lo que ha dado el ministerio así que hice el contrahechizo y logré pasar, es evidente Potter, ya le he puesto yo protección no te preocupes.

Severus Snape sacó algo de su túnica, era chocolate, le ofreció a Harry un trozo para que se recuperara, este lo aceptó y al cogerlo sus dedos rozaron con los de su profesor, y el contacto les provocó una sensación electrizante, que les impulsaba a tener más, pero no, aun no. Harry se sentó en su cama y observó un momento a su profesor que tenía la mirada fija en la cuna.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos estos años ha sido así conmigo? Sabe yo no soy igual que mi padre, se que tengo cosas comunes a él, pero él es James y yo soy Harry. Explíqueme por qué de su forma de ser conmigo – explotó Harry.

Snape salió de sus pensamientos, le miró y empezó a hablar.

- Tu padre y yo desde que nos vimos nos caímos mal, se que parece imposible, pero fue así, cruzamos nuestras miradas y enseguida comprendimos que no íbamos a ser nunca amigos, ni si quiera tenernos el respeto mutuo. Él fue mandando a Gryffindor y yo a Slytherin y eso contribuyó a más en nuestra relación de odio. De eso nadie tiene la culpa, ya sabes las cosas que pasaron en el colegio así que no hace falta que te las diga, luego viniste tú a Hogwarts, fuiste mandado también a Griffindor y yo pensé que serías igual que él, con el paso del tiempo, te fui conociendo, Albus me ayudó también, pero fue sobre todo en tu quinto curso, en las clases de oclumancia, cuando descubrí quien eras, y cambié mi forma de pensar respecto a ti.

- Si pero me seguiste tratando igual – dijo con reproche.

- Tenía que hacerlo, debía mantener eso, sino Voldemort – Harry se sorprendió mucho al oír como lo llamaba por su nombre al que era su "señor"- me descubriría y entonces ya sabría cual era el plan y eso no era bueno, seguí también porque toda la escuela se daría cuenta y también estaba mi reputación, además de mi forma de ser, que por naturaleza soy osco y frío, siento todo esto, después de todo estamos del mismo bando.

- Cierto, luego si quiere podríamos hablar más, porque hay muchas cosas que necesito saber, mientras se podría quedar esta noche en casa por haberme salvado la vida.

-Vale, pero no le diga a sus amigos que estoy aquí, Potter, ¿tienes alcohol para desinfectar heridas? – preguntó Snape.

-Si claro, voy por él. – se fue al servicio donde se encontraba el botiquín y trajo el alcohol con unas gasas.

No se había dado cuenta pero Severus tenía muchas heridas en la mano y en la cara, y casi todas infectadas.

- Déme la mano, profesor. – dijo Harry con el ademán de curarlo él.

Snape dudó, pero al final pensó que el sólo no podía hacerlo, asique le tendió la mano.

Señor, ¿cómo se hizo las heridas de la mano?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Mientras este le contaba cómo, Harry echó un poco de alcohol en una gasa, abrió la palma de la mano y con suavidad fue pasándole la gasa por las heridas, Severus se estremeció al contacto con el alcohol pero luego se acostumbró a él. Terminó con una mano y se pasó a la otra. Los ojos del mayor estaban posados en la cara del menor, que no se daba cuenta al estar ocupado en curarlo.

Al terminar con las manos, Harry levantó la cabeza y se encontró con esos ojos negros que tanto le atraían.

- Profesor necesito que levante la cabeza, voy a curarle las heridas de la cara. Este obedeció y la levantó.

Cogió otra gasa y se acercó a su cara para ver mejor, y empezó a desinfectarlas, al cabo de un rato sólo le quedaban las grietas de los labios, con mucho cuidado terminó la tarea, pero seguía estando a poca distancia de él, no podía separarse, era como un imán, poco a poco se fueron acercando, el mayor puso a Harry en sus rodillas para más comodidad, este rodeó el cuello de Severus con sus brazos, provocando un mayor acercamiento, sin darse cuenta estaban unidos por sus labios, pasaron un rato besándose, Harry fue dándole besos en la cara y luego en el cuello, en esto que Harry notó que algo debajo de sus rodillas se hacía notar, sabía lo que eso, y le causó una sonrisa picarona que el mayor no pasó por alto, este sin poder aguantar más, lo levantó y se lo llevó en brazos hasta la cama, depositándolo con mucho cuidado, luego fue deshaciéndose de la ropa, estaban ya apuntó de quedarse como sus madres los trajeron al mundo cuado un puño llamó a su puerta.

-¿Harry te pasa algo? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta pero sus respiraciones se oían bastante, sus respiraciones y lo que no era respiraciones.

- No Hermione, estoy bien – dijo con voz bronca – no pasa nada.

Severus y Harry se miraron pero ninguno de los dos podía decir por qué había pasado eso, y tampoco sabían que hubiera pasado si Hermione no les hubiera interrumpido. Lo que sí sabían era que lo que estaba pasando no era normal.

Se dieron la espalda y se dispusieron a dormir, mañana le comentaría a Snape que tenía que ir al Callejón a comprar.

[Sueño

En una casa vieja, de paredes enmohecías y con una tenue luz, se encontraba el mago más temido de todos los tiempos, Voldemort, sentado en un raído sillón esperando a que su fiel vasallo Colagusano viniera a su llamada.

Mi señor ¿quiere algo? – preguntó Colagusano temiendo que le echara alguna maldición.

Sí, colagusano tengo una tarea para ti y espero que no me falles en esta porque sino…serás la comida de Nagini – dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

Nagini al oír eso siseó en forma de asentimiento y colagusano acongojado tragó saliva.

Quiero que vigiles a Severus, últimamente lo veo poco y ya empiezo a sospechar de que trama algo por ahí, Quiero tener un resumen de todo lo que ha hecho en cinco días, sé su sombra pero que no se de cuenta, cuento contigo para esto, mañana lo llamaré y tú ya empezaras con tu tarea.

Claro mi amo, no le fallaré se lo aseguro. – dijo Colagusano diciéndoselo más para si mismo que para su amo, no quería ser la comida de una serpiente.

Ya te puedes ir Colagusano, sólo era eso.

Si mi amo – dijo besándole la túnica antes de irse.

Severus, como averigüe que me estas siendo infiel te aseguro que te mataré yo mismo, será una muerte lenta y dolorosa…muhaha. – se dijo Voldemort así mismo.

A la vez dos personas se levantaban de la cama asustados, uno porque la marca tenebrosa le ardía de odio y la segunda por que su cicatriz le hacía gritar de dolor. Antes de despertar a Ron y Hermione, Severus rápidamente tapó la boca de Harry para que no se oyera mucho sus gritos.

Harry asustado, miró a su profesor e instintivamente lo abrazó para calmar su dolor y el de Severus, porque aun que él no se viese, presentaba una cara de terror asombrosa.

Se miraron como confirmando lo que había sucedido y Harry le contó lo que había soñado.

No te preocupes no te descubrirá, pero tienes que tener cuidado porque colagusano estará tras de ti todo el tiempo. – dijo alertando a Snape.

Harry, quiero que sepas una cosa, yo soy un...

Animago, puma,


	10. El Callejón Diagón

Décimo Capítulo: El Callejón Diagón.

Harry, quiero que sepas una cosa, yo soy un...

Continuará…

- Harry, quiero que sepas una cosa, soy un animago – Harry quedó sorprendido ante tal información, pero enseguida recordó esos ojos de color ámbar, y tuvo el presentimiento de que ese animal era Severus – exactamente un puma negro - ¡lo sabía! Se dijo internamente Harry – nadie lo sabe excepto tú.

- Y ¿qué planes tienes? –preguntó Harry.

- Verás, yo quiero estar pendiente de ti, y ayudarte en lo que necesites, así que como estaré vigilado por esa estúpida rata, cuando esté distraído me transformo y como él no sabe que soy un animago vendré aquí, se maldecirá por haberse distraído – Dijo esto sonriendo.

- Buen plan profesor, por cierto mañana tengo pensado ir al Callejón Diagón para comprar algunos ingredientes y libros, pero antes tengo que ir a Gringotts a sacar un poco de dinero, le digo esto por si le interesaba saberlo – dijo Harry.

-Claro que me interesa, iré contigo – y viendo la mirada de miedo de Harry continuó – no pasará nada, ahora no hay casi nadie por el callejón, ya sabes, cada vez menos gente se atreve a salir de sus casas por miedo a los ataques.

-Pero aún así es arriesgado que me acompañes, además ya no soy un niño al que tienes que estar siempre encima de él.

-Iré digas lo que digas. Y no voy a discutir contigo. – Y zanjó el tema acostándose.

- Pues me iré sin decirte nada, buenas noches. – dijo un poco cabreado, y se fue también a dormir.

Harry pensaba que no necesitaba que alguien estuviera siempre vigilándolo, le ponía nervioso, además seguro que él tenía algo mejor que hacer, como odiaba eso.

A la mañana siguiente se iría sin avisarle y punto, le iba a dar igual si Severus se enfadaba, no era su padre.

Asique se dio la vuelta y se durmió.

Cuando se levantó se dio cuenta de que Severus ya no estaba en la cama, asique supuso que Voldemort lo había llamado para más tarde iniciar su plan. Maldito, en cuanto destruyera todas sus almas lo mataría, para siempre, y por fin iniciaría la vida que tanto quería, una vida sin miedo, una vida donde pudiera estar con alguien estable, formar una familia, y vivir la vida.

Se vistió y bajó a desayunar, le dijo a Dobby que volvería para la hora de comer, que tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas. El elfo doméstico le dijo que no había ningún problema.

Cogió una hoja y una pluma y se dispuso a escribir una nota para sus amigos, que seguramente no se despertarían hasta de dentro de unas horas, porque ahora eran las nueve de la mañana, y como ellos dormían hasta las once por lo menos, no era cuestión de despertarlos.

"He ido al Callejón Diagón a comprar algunas cosas, no se preocupen llegaré para comer, disfruten de la mañana,

Harry."

Sí, así estaba bien, satisfecho por la nota que le había dejado se puso la capa, y marchó hacia "El Caldero Chorreante".

El Valle se encontraba triste, el cielo estaba gris y estaba empezando a llover, se tenía que dar prisa.

Se apareció enfrente de él, seguía como siempre, pequeño y de aspecto mugriento, había muy pocas personas en la taberna, Tom el dueño y otro grupete de personas apiñadas en una mesa tomándose unas cervezas de mantequilla, Tom se giró para ver quién había entrado y dio un suspiro cuando vio que era Harry.

-Ah, eres tu Harry, ¿cómo estas? – le preguntó.

- Hola Tom, pues bien, vengo para hacer unas compras, quizás luego me pase por aquí para tomarme algo.

-Oh vale, ten cuidado.

-Si, lo tendré.- respondió Harry.

Cruzó la puerta que daba al callejón Diagón, se paró enfrente de la pared, sacó su varita y dio tres golpes, tres arriba y dos horizontales. Los ladrillos se retorcieron y dieron paso al callejón. Por su suerte no llovía, asique no se mojaría. Cruzó el arco que le separaba de este y se dirigió hacia Gringotts, el banco de los magos y el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico.

Se acercó al mostrador y un duende le habló.

¿Desea algo, señor? – preguntó con curiosidad, ya que pocos magos de esa edad sacaban algo de sus cámaras.

Sí, verá deseo sacar algo de dinero de la caja de seguridad de Harry Potter. – dijo con seguridad.

Y ¿tiene el señor su llave?

Si, aquí está. – la verdad es que le había costado mucho encontrarla, Hagrid le dio la llave hace ya tiempo, la había guardado en su baúl, asique no se acordaba de donde la tenía y se había tirado un buen rato buscándola.

Todo está en orden – dijo examinando la llave. – voy ha hacer que alguien le acompañe hasta su cámara, ¡Griphook!

Era el mismo duende que les había acompañado en su primera visita.

Señor Harry Potter, acompáñeme. – le dijo.

Harry le siguió hasta que llegaron al carro que les conducirían hasta su cámara.

Señor Potter, debo informarle de que como usted ya sabe ha heredado la cámara de Sirius Black, y también la de la familia Black, por lo tanto puede abrirlas cuando usted quiera. – le dijo Griphook.

Oh, muchas gracias por haberme informado Griphook. – no se acordaba de eso, luego se pasaría para echarles un vistazo, quizás había algo interesante.

De nada señor. – le contestó el duende.

Llegaron donde se encontraba su bóveda, salieron del carro y el duende abrió la puerta con la llave, se hizo a un lado para que Harry pasara. La cantidad de dinero había disminuido notablemente, ya que los libros, túnicas, ingredientes para pociones no eran para nada baratos. Cogió un puñado de galeones, knuts y sickle y cerró la bóveda. Le devolvió la llave a Harry y se montaron otra vez en el carro.

Salió de Gringotts, y se dirigió hacia el callejón Diagón para realizar sus compras.

En otro lugar dos personas conversaban.

Mi señor ¿quería algo? – preguntó un hombre encapuchado.

Oh si, verás me he enterado de que alguien muy especial se encuentra en el callejón Diagón, y quiero que algunos de mis mejores mortífagos vayan y armen caos quiero que propinéis maldiciones a todo aquel que veáis, que no tengáis piedad, con nadie Severus. Así que llama a los demás y que se preparen inmediatamente. Os quiero allí dentro de tres minutos.

Si mi señor, allí estaremos y haciendo una reverencia se marchó para avisar a los demás.

Mientras iba caminando para contactar con sus compañeros iba pensando.

-"Alguien muy especial, sólo podría ser Harry, maldito cabezón, sabía que algo como esto iba a pasar, ¿es que no puede pensar un poco?, ¡que inmaduro era por Dios!, igual que su padre."

Continuando con esos pensamientos llegó a la sala donde se encontraban los demás, les ordenó que fueran al callejón e hicieran lo que su señor le había dicho.

Él fue un minuto después ya que tenía que pensar que debía de hacer, seguro que Colagusano le estaba siguiendo así no podía estar mucho tiempo, tenía que prevenir a Harry del ataque pero no sabía como.

Volviendo al callejón Diagón, Harry se encontraba en una tienda comprando ingredientes para preparar todo tipo de pociones, cuando escuchó un grito de una mujer.

-"oh no, no puede ser, mortífagos, tenía que salir ya mismo de allí."- pensó Harry.

-¡Dobby! – exclamó Harry.

-Si señor, aquí estoy. – dijo el elfo.

-Dobby, quiero que cojas esto y te lo lleves a casa, deprisa. Luego iré yo. – dijo alarmado, dándole las bolsas.

- Como usted diga. – y con un plop se marchó.

-"mierda, tendré que hacer algo, no puedo permitir que esas personas sufran."

Salió de la tienda y miró por todas partes para ver donde se encontraban los mortífagos. Ya los había divisado se encontraban cerca de Flourish y Blotts, había por lo menos una docena, seguro que podía hacer algo por detener a algunos. Se echó la capa por encima de la cabeza para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí, salió y entró en combate.

Se acercó hasta la tienda y empezó a lanzar hechizos.

¡Petrificus totalus! – lanzó a un mortífago que se encontraba lanzando un crucio a una bruja, este dejó de moverse y la bruja salió corriendo.

Los demás volvieron la cabeza para ver quien se había osado a retar a un mortífago, no sabían quien era ya que estaba tapado. Pero le lanzaron maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, pero cual fue su sorpresa que el hombre desviaba todas.

Severus se encontraba entre ellos, rogando que por favor ese no fuera Harry. Pero de repente su ruego fue negado, por un hechizo que se lo confirmó.

-¡¡Sectusempra!! – bramó a uno de ellos, este se empezó a desangrar los demás viendo atónitos la escena, se retiraron por miedo.

Un grupo más pequeño fueron detrás de Harry, así que este no tenía muchas posibilidades ahora de salir ileso.

Cinco mortífagos acorralaron a Harry en un círculo, uno de ellos le echó un crucio, Harry gritó y se tiró al suelo.

Vaya pero si es Harry Potter intentando salvar al mundo otra vez, jajaja – se rió el mortífago.

Muérete – le contestó escupiendo a sus pies.

Que mal educado estas Potter habrá que enseñarte modales. – y dos de ellos a la vez le echaron otra vez el crucio.

Severus observaba con detenimiento esa escena, sabía que era vigilado, pero no podía estarse quieto, Harry no aguantaría mucho más. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabia el qué, guiándose por sus instintos hizo algo que en un futuro le costaría muy caro.

Harry no podía más, estaba destrozado, tenía la cara demarcada por la maldición, y no tenía fuerzas para resistirla. Estaba perdido. Pero de repente, un puma negro apareció en escena derribando a todos los mortífagos, arañándolos con sus garras. Estos observaron al animal, que no era muy común ver a un puma por la calle, y lo observaron quietos.

Harry estaba asombrado, Snape estaba protegiéndolo sabiendo que va a ser descubierto, se había comportado como un completamente estúpido, había arriesgado su vida y también ahora la de Severus. Si salían vivos iba a recibir una buena reprimenda del mayor y con razón, debía de haberse ido a casa, era un completamente estúpido.

El puma rugió a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, pero estos no se asustaban ya que podían perfectamente con él, lo que no sabían era lo que iba a suceder en unos segundos.

El puma se transformó en un Severus Snape totalmente enfurecido y sobre protector. Los mortífagos quedaron totalmente en shock no se imaginaban que el mejor mortífago de Voldemort fuera un traidor.

Sin decir ninguna palabra Severus cogió del brazo a Harry y en un segundo desaparecieron. Los demás fueron a avisar a su señor de lo sucedido.

Se aparecieron en el Valle de Godric en la puerta de su casa. Severus tenía en brazos a Harry que cada vez estaba peor.

-Severus, yo….yo… - iba a decirle que lo sentía pero fue callado.

- No digas ahora nada, ya habrá tiempo para hablar – dijo seriamente pero por otra parte preocupado por el chico.

Abrió la puerta, y se encontró a sus amigos en la mesa esperando a que viniera. Estos al sentir que la puerta se abría se dirigieron rápidamente a donde estaba Harry.

¡Harry estábamos preocupados por ti!, ¡no te puedes ir así como… - pero Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque quedó completamente sorprendida ante la visión que tenía enfrente.

Ante sus ojos y los de Ron, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape hombre que había matado a Albus Dumbledore, y su principal enemigo después de Voldemort. Pero eso no es todo, llevaba a Harry en brazos, su amigo estaba devastado, tenía la cara llena de cortes y sangre, así como los brazos y piernas. Pensando que Snape tenía la culpa de todo, cogieron sus varitas y apuntaron a su ex profesor con decisión.

- Déjelo ahora mismo sino quiere que lo matemos, no se cómo se atreve a venir aquí después de todo lo que nos hizo, maldito traidor. – dijo Ron con furia.

- Já, y dos niñatos como vosotros vais hacerme algo, no os lo creéis ni en sueños, estúpidos mocosos, ahora haceros a un paso, Harry necesita ayuda.

Pero ni Ron ni Hermione se hicieron a un lado, parece ser que no entendían nada, y menos escucharon como el mayor llamaba por el nombre de pila a su amigo cosa que no era nada normal en su antiguo profesor.

- Bueno si no lo hacéis por las buenas serán por las malas - y como podía sacó su varita dispuesto a apartarlos como fuera para que pudiera atender a Harry. Pero la mano de Harry bajó la varita de Snape y le habló a sus amigos.

- Chicos, por favor apartaros, él no me va a hacer daño de verdad, luego os lo contaré todo, pero ahora haceros a un lado. – y diciendo eso se desmayó.

Los chicos hicieron caso a Harry y se apartaron al momento.

- Señorita Granger, sería de gran ayuda si prepara algunas pociones curativas, voy a necesitarlas y usted Weasley puede ponerse a ver la tele, porque para pociones usted no sirve.- Ron se puso echo una furia iba a contestarle pero Hermione lo agarró de un brazo y se lo llevó a la cocina a preparar las pociones.

Diciendo eso subió las escaleras deprisa como alma que lleva el viento, entró en la habitación de Harry y depositó al joven en la cama, fue al baño y cogió un barreño y lo llenó de agua templada, cogió su esponja y se fue hacia la cama.

Cogió una silla y dejó el barreño con la esponja ahí. Severus se sentó en la cama al lado de Harry. Iba a curarle las heridas así que lo primero que tenía que hacer era limpiarlas, así pues le empezó a quitar la ropa delicadamente procurando no hacerle mas daño. Cada prenda que quitaba le recordaba a lo que había sucedido hace unas cuantas horas, cuando Harry y él estaban en la cama besándose como si fuera lo más importante, no sabía desde cuando le había interesado aquel ángel que tenía enfrente.

La verdad es que había cambiado mucho, lo primero es que había crecido mucho, su cuerpo estaba muy musculado, gracias a los entrenamientos de quidditch, había adquirido un gran cuerpo deseable. Su pelo le llegaba por los hombros, pero había dos cosas que lo diferenciaban de la figura paterna del joven, una era su cicatriz esta que le marcaba como el salvador del mundo mágico y otra esos preciosos ojos color esmeralda que lo diferenciaba de su padre, antes sus ojos brillaban de alegría pero ahora ese brillo se había perdido y eso no era bueno. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado el chico parece ser que lo que más le ha marcado a sido la muerte de Albus, pobre Harry, Severus se prometió a si mismo que ese brillo iba a volver, haría feliz a Harry aun que la vida le fuera en ello.

Justo cuando terminó de limpiarle las heridas, alguien llamó a la puerta, seguramente sería Granger – pensó Severus. Tapó a Harry con la manta y le hizo pasar, exacto era la chica y venía con las pociones.

Pase señorita Granger – le ordenó Snape.

¿cómo se encuentra Harry, señor? – preguntó.

Igual que antes el resultado se verá después de que las pociones surtan efecto, dígame, ¿Qué pociones ha hecho? – esa niña nunca le perdía el respeto y era una de las mejores en pociones pero eso no se lo diría nunca.

Pues he preparado una que hace que las heridas se cierren a los segundos de que esta se vierta en la piel, otra para que el cerebro libere morfina y el dolor se vaya y otra para que no queden cicatrices. – dijo orgullosamente.

Muy bien, gracias, ya puede irse. – dijo Severus amablemente.

Señor sé que no es el momento más apropiado pero me gustaría saber como la ha ocurrido eso a Harry. – preguntó con curiosidad.

Como usted bien a dicho no es el momento, luego se lo explicará Harry cuando se encuentre mejor, sólo le voy a decir que en su visita al callejón varios mortífagos le echaron varios Crucios.

Muchas gracias por la información, yo ya me voy.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado. Severus examinó las pociones y vio que estaban bien hechas, cogió la que le aliviaría el dolor a Harry e hizo que se la bebiera. Cuando ya se la había tomado cogió la que le cerraría las heridas y con una gasa la empapó y con cuidado se la fue pasando por las heridas que tenía el adolescente.

Mientras, Severus pensaba en la bronca que le iba a echar en cuanto se recuperara, no se le iba a olvidar en la vida. El muchacho tenía que madurar mucho para poder controlar sus impulsos sólo así podrá matar a Voldemort.

Cuando terminó con esa empezó con la última poción, la verdad es que ya tenía suficiente con la cicatriz de la frente. Finalmente hizo desaparecer los recipientes, le puso el pijama y lo tapó, se levantó y se sentó en el sillón esperando a que se recuperara.

A cada hora que pasaba se impacientaba más, se estaba preocupando debería de haber abierto los ojos hace ya unas horas. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y aún no abría los ojos.

Se levantó del sillón y se puso a dar vueltas a la habitación como un loco, de vez en cuando se acercaba a la cama para ver si se despertaba pero nada, esto era un infierno pensaba Severus.

Llegaron las cinco de la tarde y una voz le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

Severus, ¿estás ahí? – dijo susurrando.

Sí pequeño aquí estoy, ¿necesitas algo? – le preguntó a Harry.

Quiero que me abraces por favor, lo necesito, te necesito… - a severus le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando oyó esas palabras, era verdaderamente un ángel caído del cielo. – y sin decir ninguna palabra le abrazó con una ternura increíble.

Me tenías preocupado pequeño – dijo el mayor.

Lo siento mucho de verdad no quería de verdad…- pero fue callado por un dedo que se posó en sus labios.

Harry le dio un beso y Severus fue acercando sus labios hasta los de su ángel, Harry se deshizo del espacio que les separaba y unió sus labios a los de su querido Severus. Nunca antes había sentido tanto amor en un simple beso, así quedó dormido otra vez no sin antes decir:

Gracias por haberme salvado.

Siempre estaré a tu lado Harry – y viendo que se había quedado durmiendo depositó un beso en la frente del joven mago.

Ya llegaría el momento de hablar con el muchacho se dijo así mismo.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí.

JoOo no dejáis reviews y me deprimo  me gustaría saber si os gusta. Si queréis dejar alguna opinión o alguna sugerencia lo podéis hacer

Si no hay reviews no puedo seguir x) dejad alguno anda! 

Besos y hasta el próximo.


	11. Explicaciones

Onceavo Capítulo: "Explicaciones".

Pasadas unas horas desde que se volvió a dormir, Severus seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre: el sillón. Su rostro estaba esperando a que Harry se despertara de ese largo sueño. Había sido un golpe muy fuerte recibir tantos cruciatus de una vez, y teniendo en cuenta la edad de Harry, era normal que descansara tanto tiempo, tenía que reponer energías. Mientras que el se encontraba en la habitación, los amigos del moreno, Weasley y Granger, tocaron a la puerta, querían estar con Harry aunque estuviera durmiendo, en ese momento Severus salió de la habitación ya que no soportaba la presencia de esos chicos pero menos de Weasley.

Decidió que iría a la cocina a comer algo, no había probado bocado desde que llegó y eso hace ya unas horas bastante largas, su barriga rugía como un león enjaulado. Se preparó algo rápido, arroz a la cubana, se le daba bien cocinar, al vivir solo uno aprende ha hacer las cosas para sobrevivir se dijo así mismo orgulloso de sí mismo. Después se fue al salón a pensar en la charla que le iba a meter a Harry por su poca madurez y sensatez.

Mientas en la habitación del niño que vivió, una conversación estaba apunto de iniciarse. Los chicos se encontraban sentados en la silla y en el sillón esperando el momento en que cual su amigo abriera los ojos para hablar con él. Hermione que es más flexible que Ron solo le recriminaría el no haber sido informada de la situación con Snape, sólo estaba un poco decepcionada pero le preocupaba más la salud de Harry que lo otro. Ron por otra parte explotaría no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Su rostro reflejaba distintos pensamientos y emociones entre ellos estaba el rencor, preocupación y de estar confundido. Esperaban unas buenas explicaciones a todo esto, se lo merecían.

Metidos en sus pensamientos, Harry se movió de la cama, estos dirigieron su mirada hacia él, que buscaba a cierta persona y ellos sabían quien era, Severus, pero ahora no estaba ahí. El primero en hablar fue Ron.

-Snape está abajo, si es eso lo que buscas - le informó Ron.

- No lo sabía – dijo este decepcionado al no haber visto a Severus.

-Normal llevas ya durmiendo muchas horas, espero que estés bien energías y ánimos porque tenemos que hablar – dijo Hermione – pero di, ¿qué tal estas?

- Bien, sólo tengo un leve dolor de cabeza nada que alguna poción pueda remediar. – dijo con una sonrisa un poco triste.

- Entonces, vayamos al grano – dijo Ron yendo al asunto con rapidez, parecía ansioso.

- Supongo que estáis esperando una explicación, pues allá voy – se aclaró la garganta y se propuso a relatar los que había pasado – no os avisé porque era muy temprano y no quería despertaros, además no era algo muy importante sólo eran unas compras, así que me fui sólo, pero lo que no sabía es que más tarde los mortífagos estarían también en el Callejón, cuando los vi, no pude no hacer nada, sabéis que no me puedo quedar viendo a la gente sufrir – dijo eso más para el mismo que para sus amigos, que escuchaban atentamente la historia – y salí a ayudar a una mujer que se encontraba en el aire boca abajo, pude dejarla libre, pero uno de ellos me lanzó una maldición y como estaba pendiente de las demás personas pues no me di cuenta y me pilló por sorpresa, de que me quise dar la vuelta estaba rodeado en círculo por los mortífagos. Creí que estaba perdido, estaba sólo y sin ninguna ayuda, o eso pensé. Sí, se que fue una equivocación eso de salir en ayuda de las personas – sus amigos hicieron señas para dar a entender que lo que había dicho era cierto- Cuando pensé que me iban a llevar ante Voldemort, Snape salió de la fila se antepuso a los demás mortífago, me rescató y vinimos aquí, ya esta eso fue lo que pasó – terminó dando un suspiro.

-O sea que Snape te ha salvado la vida y también a traicionado a Voldemort, ¿estas queriendo decir eso?- preguntó muy sorprendida Hermione.

-Si, eso es lo que he dicho – le contestó un poco ofendido porque parecía que no lo habían escuchado.

- Pero hay algo que no me cuadra Harry, ¿cómo te ha salvado la vida si fue él quién mató a Dumbledore? – preguntó Ron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Eso tiene otra explicación, cuando fui a Hogwarts, encontré el pensadero de Dumbledore en su despacho y vi que también había unas botellita con recuerdos. Así que como iba un poco sobrado de tiempo vi el primer recuerdo en el cual se demuestra que Snape es fiel a Dumbledore y que todo fue un plan.

- Harry, deberías de habérnoslo dicho antes, eso es una cosa muy importante – dijo su amiga un poco enfadada. – somos tus amigos, ¿es que no confías en nosotros?

- ¡Claro que sí chicos! ¿Cómo podéis pensar eso? – dijo indignado, aunque un poco de razón tenían pero tenía su motivo, aun que no era el que les iba a decir – es que se me olvidó con todo esto, se me fue de la cabeza, yo lo siento de verdad chicos – la verdad razón era porque no podía contárselo pero no podía decirles la verdad, sino se enfadarían seriamente con él.

- Está bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar una cosa así eh – le advirtió Hermione que corrió hasta la cama para darle un abrazo, que Harry acogió con mucho gusto – Snape ha cuidado muy bien de ti, no te ha dejado solo ni un segundo, si quieres voy a llamarlo para que sepa que estas despierto, supongo que tendréis que hablar.

-Vale, muchas gracias Hermione – aunque no sabía muy bien que le iba a decir a Severus.

-Ron acompáñame, vamos abajo – le dijo con una mirada un tanto rara, Harry pensó que tenían algo en mente pero lo dejó pasar.

-Oh, si claro voy, ya voy – dijo Ron captando la mirada de Hermione que ya era extremadamente mal disimulada. – espero que no te eche mucho la bronca hermano – y cerró la puerta, dejando a Harry solo por unos segundos.

Hermione y Ron llegaron a la planta de abajo y buscaron a Snape para decirle que Harry había por fin abierto los ojos. Lo encontraron en el salón sentado en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Señor, Harry se ha despertado y pensamos que debíamos avisarle – Snape miró a la chica y sin decir ninguna palabra de agradecimiento subió al ver al chico.

-Por lo menos podría haber dicho gracias – Hermione asintió ante lo que había dicho el pelirrojo.

Mientras, Severus subía las escaleras. "Por fin ha despertado, eso es una buena noticia, ahora toca hablar con él, no sabía muy bien como iba a empezar pero esto se tenía que hablar, las cosas no pueden quedar así como si nada." Pensó el hombre.

Al fin llegó a la puerta, las escaleras se le hicieron eternas, parecían mecánicas, sin pensarlo dos veces, llamó a la puerta con decisión.

- Puede pasar – le contestó una voz desde dentro de la habitación.

Snape abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, el chico se encontraba sentado en el extremo de la cama esperándolo, sospechaba lo que iba a pasar por su mirada, Severus se sentó en el otro extremo de esta y se quedaron en un silencio un poco incómodo.

-¿Qué pretende sacar con estos actos? – Empezó la conversación el ex – mortífago, que estaba ya un poco cansado de algunas acciones del chico con las que no conseguía nada bueno.

- Yo sólo quería ayudar, pero… - pero fue interrumpido por un cabreado Severus Snape.

- ¡Te dije que iría contigo!, dime, ¿qué parte de esa frase no entendiste? – preguntó levantando el tono de voz.

-¡Lo entendí a la perfección!, y yo te dije que me iría sin decirte nada, estoy arto de que siempre me vigilen – comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Si te tienen que vigilar es porque no puedes ni cuidar de ti mismo! Siempre con el afán de salvar a gente, si lo que tienes que hacer es salvarte a ti mismo – explotó Severus.

- Pero, ¿y yo que sabía que iban a estar los mortífagos? Y por otra parte tú no sabes lo que es ver a personas que no tienen nada que ver contigo siendo sujetos de injusticias, o ver morir a las personas que han estado a tu lado.

- No hables de lo que no sabes, por que por si no lo recuerdas, ¡fui yo quién mató a la persona que más me ha ayudado en la vida!, ¿crees que es fácil matar contra tu voluntad a alguien a quien aprecias con el corazón? – Le gritó y sin poder aguantar más agachó la cabeza y se tapó la cara con las manos – ¿crees que no sueño con ese momento?, ¿que soy feliz?, porque para nada lo soy, estoy en un mundo oscuro sin ninguna puerta de salida, ¿Qué me dices ahora?

Harry se paró a pensar en todas las cosas que le había dicho Severus, no sabía por donde empezar, al final comprendió la gravedad de la situación e intentó suavizar las cosas, por el bien de sus voces.

- Siento haber actuado de esa manera, no volverá a suceder, siento haber arriesgado tu vida, no pretendía ponerte en peligro.

- Ahora ya no se puede hacer nada, el Señor Oscuro ya sabrá que le he traicionado y no tardará en encontrarme.

- No si te quedas aquí – afirmó el oji verde, pensando que sería una buena idea.

- Sabes perfectamente que no me voy a quedar aquí, es tu casa y están tus amigos.

-Pero ahora no puedes volver a tu casa, es peligroso, muy peligroso. – sentenció Harry.

-Eso es cosa mía – dijo fríamente Severus, cosa que a Harry descolocado, nunca desde que "estaban juntos" le había hablado de esa manera.

Pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por nada del mundo.

- No – dijo, y Severus le miró interrogativo – también es cosa mía – terminó dejando sorprendido a su profesor.

- ¿Desde cuando usted decide sobre mis decisiones o mi vida? – preguntó.

- Desde que me salvó la vida.

- Venga Potter que eso no tiene nada que ver, no diga sandeces.

- Pues si tiene que ver, porque me importas, tu y tu vida, y porque te necesito.

En ese momento la tensión desapareció de los dos hombres. Severus quedó en blanco con esa especie de declaración amorosa, no pensaba que el chico algún día le dijera esas cosas, pero le había gustado que lo dijera porque pocas personas en su vida le habían dicho algo así, sólo su madre y su mentor, Albus, se colocó al lado de Harry para serenar aún más la conversación.

Aun que Severus no lo reconociera Harry tenía razón, no podía volver a su casa, seguramente ya tendría la marca tenebrosa encima de ella, y era muy peligroso, no tenía más remedio que aceptar la propuesta de Harry, aunque la casa fuera de su archí enemigo James Potter, aunque también era la casa de su única y mejor amiga Lily Potter.

-Está bien, me quedo, pero harás caso a todo lo que te diga, sea lo que sea, ¿entendido? – le exigió al joven de ojos esmeraldas.

-Haré todo lo que me digas – dijo muy alegre, y desde hace mucho tiempo un brillo se instalo en sus ojos, la felicidad del muchacho estaba retornando.

- Y sobretodo no quiero que vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro Harry.

-No lo volveré hacer – dijo cabizbajo.

Pasaron unos segundos y el silencio volvió a la habitación, todo se había solucionado pero había un poco de frialdad en el ambiente.

- Me asustaste mucho Harry, y me da igual poner mi vida en peligro si con eso salvo la tuya.

Harry se acercó y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de que durante seis años de su vida lo hubiera martirizado, ridiculizado y insultado, él era el único que lo trababa tal y como era, un adolescente con sus prejuicios, eso era lo que más apreciaba de Severus, que para él no era el niño que vivió ni ninguna celebridad sino una persona normal.

-Deberías de comer algo – dijo cuando se separaron del abrazo – y tengo que decirte un par de cosas, te enseñaré pociones y artes oscuras y si quieres legilimancia, te podría servir para mucho.

- Vale, y si daré las clases de legilimancia (Na: no se si se escribe así pero creo que me entendéis )) – Severus, mañana empezaré a ver los recuerdos de Dumbledore, si quieres verlos tu también…así podríamos sacar más información, ya sabes cuatro ojos valen más que dos.

- Ahí tienes razón, dentro de no mucho empezaremos con la búsqueda de los Horcrux y tienes que ir preparado para todo tipo de peligros, y tus amigos también aunque será más arriesgado.

-Se los diré, Severus al lado de mi cuarto hay una habitación, puedes dormir ahí si quieres – iba a decirle que si quería dormir en su cuarto ya que no tenía pesadillas cuando durmió con él pero deshecho la idea, pensó que era mejor no decirle nada y se echó atrás.

- Estaré allí – dijo un poco decepcionado, no sabía porqué, pero lo estaba – si necesitas cualquier cosa a cualquier hora avísame, y otra cosa no me llames por mi nombre a no ser que estemos solos, no quiero que tus amigos me falten el respeto.

- Claro, Severus, a mi no me importan que me llames Harry delante de ellos.

- Pero a mi sí me importa – le dijo al moreno.

- Pues no entiendo por qué, la verdad es que algunas veces me cuesta entenderte – pensaba que él sentía algo por mí pero veo que no, pensó Harry.

- Yo me voy a colocar mi cuarto, come sino tendré que darte yo la comida y no creo que eso es lo que quieras – dijo con voz divertida – luego nos vemos Harry.

-Hasta luego Señor – dándole énfasis a la palabra señor, lo que provocó que a Severus se le borrara la diversión de la cara.

Después de que su ex – profesor saliera por la puerta, decidió esperar un poco y bajaría a comer.

Se puso un plato de comida que había preparado Dobby este medio día, arroz cubano, no lo había probado en su vida pero estaba riquísimo era arroz con huevo y también se le podía poner plátano frito pero prefirió no hacerlo. Comió tranquilamente en la cocina. Luego de comer, se fue al salón donde se encontraban sus amigos viendo una serie llamada Anatomía de Grey. Se sentó con ellos en el sofá y les habló de lo que le había dicho Severus.

- Chicos dentro de poco vamos a iniciar la búsqueda de los horcrux, Snape vendrá con nosotros, para que lo sepáis – Ron puso una cara que denotaba desagrado con la idea y Hermione tenía una sonrisa.

- Mejor, así habrá menos peligros, tendremos a alguien experto en artes oscuras, estoy deseando tener otra aventura – dijo animada Hermione.

- Pues yo aún no me fío de él, lo siento mucho, pero esto esta yendo muy deprisa, tengo que pensar las cosas –declaró Ron que durante el verano había madurado mucho.

-Claro Ron, pero mantén la compostura con él, no queremos tener más problemas – le explicó Harry – y también se queda aquí a vivir, porque seguramente los mortífagos ya habrán ido a su casa y no pude volver.

- Esto va a ser un poco más difícil de aguantar de lo que yo pensaba – Admitió Ron abatido por la idea.

- Ron no es para tanto además nosotros solos no podríamos con la casa – evidenció Hermione – él nos podrá ayudar.

Parece que Hermione no tiene nada en contra de Severus, es raro aunque siempre le ha tenido respeto, pensó Harry.

-Vale, ya no digo nada más – sentenció el pelirrojo.

Después de esa conversación estuvieron hablando de Hogwarts y quién podía ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, todos estaban de acuerdo en que iba a ser alguien de la orden del fénix, ya le preguntarían a Remus si sabía algo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Remus no sabía nada acerca de lo de Severus, no sabía que hacer, si decirle algo o no es que podría tener un descuido y decírselo a alguien, pero por otra parte es alguien de mucha confianza. Hablaría con Severus para ver que piensa él.

A muchísimos kilómetros de la casa, un hombre, o algo parecido a uno charlaba no muy animadamente con otro hombre de baja estatura, era calvo y de color castaño, con cierta similitud a un ratón de cañerías, estaba apiñado en un rincón, temblando ante la furia de su señor.

-¿¡Y dices que se transformó en un animal!? - dijo el hombre de piel de serpiente y lengua afilada. Estaba furioso y la vez decepcionado.

- Si mi señor – asintió titubeando el hombre que es llamado Colagusano.

- Sabía que me ocultaba algo, pero no sabía el que, ahora las cosas cambian mucho, ahora mi fiel vasallo pasa a ser un traidor y los traidores muren, esto me ha cogido un poco por sorpresa, habrá que cambiar de rumbo las cosas, quiero que lo busquéis y si lo encontráis traérmelo vivo. – ordenó Lord Voldemort.

- Como usted diga señor – se acercó y le dio un beso a la túnica que llegaba hasta los pies de este.

- Pues irte ya Colagusano, tu trabajo ha terminado – y el mencionado tragó saliva porque sabía que le tocaba – tranquilo querido has cumplido muy bien tu trabajo por lo tanto por ahora no serás la comida de Nagini – al decir eso la rata dio un gran suspiro de alivio y dando una última reverencia se fue de la habitación, dejando a su señor sólo.

El mago oscuro se acercó hasta la chimenea y con una cara malévola dijo en voz alta:

- Mi querido Severus bien has de saber que la venganza se sirve en plato frío…eso es lo que te espera…- acto seguido una risa maligna resonó en la habitación.

Al mismo tiempo la misma risa resonaba en la casa de Harry Potter, el dueño estaba tirado en el suelo del salón, sus amigos estaban intentando reanimarle, pero no podían estaba con convulsiones y eran muy fuertes, sin saber que hacer llamaron gritando al Snape.

- ¡¡¡Profesor Snape, ¡¡Señor, baje por favor es Harry está teniendo convulsiones!! – gritó Hermione desesperada ante la visión de su amigo.

Y seguidamente después de eso, una persona baja muy deprisa las escaleras, como si alguien le estuviera lanzando la maldición imperdonable por atrás, cuando llegó al salón se encontró a Harry tirado en el suelo y moviéndose de una forma muy rara, se acercó hasta él y se tiró al suelo.

-¡Potter! ¡Señor Potter quiere despertar! – pero esto no hacía nada no respondía, viendo eso Severus le empezó a abofetear para ver si obtenía resultado así - ¡quiere despertar de una maldita vez! ¡si hubiera aprendido a cerrar su mente no le pasaría esto! – nada el chico no paraba de moverse – ¡HARRY JODER QUIERES ABRIR LOS OJOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – Dijo a los cuatro vientos, haciendo que Ron y Hermione se sobresaltaran y quedaran de pierda, no por el grito sino porque Snape había llamado por su nombre a Harry. Severus se dio cuenta de esto pero no le importó.

Harry dejó de moverse y empezó a abrir los ojos muy despacio, Hermione fue a la cocina para traer chocolate y dárselo a su amigo, este lo acepto aún sin saber donde se encontraba lo primero que dijo dejó asustado a los presentes.

- Él ya lo sabe, va a matarte – y miró a Severus haciéndole saber que sus peores temores eran reales ahora.


	12. El comienzo de una nueva amistad

Doceavo Capítulo: El comienzo de una nueva amistad.

Después de tranquilizar a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Severus se sentaron en el salón para hablar sobre lo que había sucedido. El rostro de Severus reflejaba preocupación porque a pesar de que ya sabia que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar y que antes le hubiera dado igual ahora todo era diferente esta vez no le daba igual ser descubierto, esta vez no podía desaparecer del mundo mágico, huir o irse, ahora tenía que quedarse con Harry, para ayudarle a encontrar los pedazos de alma del Señor Tenebroso, además no podía abandonar a su suerte a Potter, lo primero porque el chico no sabia nada sobre las artes oscuras y así no iba a llegar a ninguna parte y lo segundo porque Dumbledore quiso eso como último deseo y no iba a faltar la palabra del director y mentor. Había otra razón además de las otras dos pero, Severus aún no se había dado cuenta del todo, y es que en él estaban surgiendo nuevos sentimientos hacia el chico que desconocía porqué casi nunca los había sentido y cada vez se intensificaban.

Volviendo a la realidad, Severus se fijó en la cara de Harry y dijo algo de lo que mas tarde se arrepentiría.

-Potter, no se preocupe por mí porque yo, al contrario que usted, se cuidar de mí mismo.- al terminar de decirlo sintió un sentimiento de culpa, no debería de haber dicho eso pensó para sí mismo, así que espero la reacción del chico ( que para nada creía que iba a ser buena).

Harry se quedó atónito al oír lo que acababa de salir de la boca de Severus, esperó un momento para pensar en lo que iba a decir y lo cuando lo tuvo se dispuso a hablar con la voz tranquila pero se notaba que estaba triste.

-Tranquilo, usted estará tan amargado como antes. – no sabía a que cuento venía eso porque no tenía nada que ver con el tema actual pero era lo único que se le había venido a la cabeza y capaz de herir a ese hombre de hielo y diciendo eso se subió a su habitación enfadado.

Nadie de la habitación esperaba esa reacción por parte de Harry, que más o menos siempre había sido respetuoso con los profesores pero esa contestación les pilló todos por sorpresa, el que mas sintió todo fue Severus que se quedo en una especie de trance, los demás bajaron la cabeza para no encontrarse con la mirada de su profesor, más que nada por si les pasaba algo.

El mayor se sentía culpable porque todo esto había sucedido por su culpa y aun encima no lo mejoraba sino que lo empeoraba, sabía lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos y era disculparse, "pero no es lo mismo pedirle perdón a un Potter, con lo testarudos que son…" pensó Snape, pero por otra parte de sí lo contrarió diciéndose que Potter no era sólo eso era Harry y le había hecho daño asique el apellido en este caso no importaba y por una vez Severus siguió el razonamiento de su corazón y subió para disculparse pero cuando apenas había dado un paso alguien le agarró el brazo, miró hacia atrás y vio a la entrometida de Granger, "esa siempre tiene que estar metiéndose en todo" pensó Snape.

-Profesor Snape, - dijo la chica cogiéndole mas el brazo – no le haga daño por favor.

-No lo haré Señorita Granger – y automáticamente la chica liberó el brazo de su profesor, dejándolo libre.

Con esto Snape ya podía subir al cuarto de Harry. Cuando estuvo ya allí pensó que no sería fácil, pero estaría allí hasta conseguir una respuesta por muy pequeña que fuera por parte del chico.

Decidió llamar a la puerta esperó pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, llamó otra vez con más intensidad, pero era inútil, una tontería, el chico no quería abrirle la puerta. Desesperándose y sin nada que hacer se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda sobre la puerta y se llevó las manos a la cabeza recriminándose así mismo por haberle hecho daño a Harry.

El joven, que a su vez se encontraba en la misma posición pero detrás de la puerta, pensaba en lo que había pasado y sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar silenciosamente.

Unos oídos que habían sido entrenados para el espionaje y para ser mortífago escucho ese llanto que le llegó al corazón.

-Sé que estás al otro lado de la puerta, sino me quieres abrir te entiendo – hizo una pausa y continuó- pero tengo que hablar contigo.

Pero parecía que hablaba con la pared, esperaba una respuesta aun que hubiera sido grosera pero no hubo nada asique pensó que lo mejor era hablar sólo, sabía que le estaba escuchando.

- No debí decirte eso, no se lo que me ha pasado, me preocupé demasiado y exploté con la persona que no debía, y ya sabes como soy, esta vez no era mi intención.

El silencio reinaba en la casa y ya exasperándose empezó de otra manera.

-Harry, yo, puff me cuesta decir esto pero allá voy – se carraspeó la garganta – lo siento, en realidad no quería hacerte daño ni hablarte de esa manera.

-Pero lo hiciste y ya me estoy cansando de que me hables así sin ningún motivo, o ¿aún hay algo que yo no sepa?- dijo Harry rompiendo por fin el silencio.

-No hay ningún motivo ahora, ya no debo guardar las apariencias ante nadie, bueno ante tus amigos si pero contigo no, créeme no quiero hacerte daño.

-Sinceramente ya no sé que pensar, señor, unos días está bien conmigo otros está áspero, no espero gran cosa de usted pero si respeto como el que yo le tengo ha usted – finalizó Harry su pequeño reproche.

-Vale, intentaré el tenerle el mismo respeto que tu me tienes a mí, esto no volverá a repetirse, de verdad – convencido de que iba a ser perdonado se puso de pie enfrente de la puerta.

Oyó como el chico quitaba el cerrojo y poco a poco abría la puerta, Harry tenía la cara mojada aún habiéndose limpiado antes de abrir la puerta.

- Te perdono – y pensando que lo mejor ahora era no mezclar sentimientos alzó su mano para que Snape la aceptara y esta pequeña disputa terminara.

Severus, alegre por la respuesta, le tendió también la mano y se la estrecharon dejando fuera los malos sentimientos y dando paso a una amistad un poco complicada.

-Será mejor que bajemos para que sepan que todo va bien, aunque bueno, seguro que Weasley ya sabe lo que ha pasado, con lo cotilla que es…

-Sí, pero tratándose de usted no creo que se atreva ni a levantar la vista del suelo – dijo Harry medio riéndose.

Ya en el salón Severus miró a los chicos y decidió empezar con lo que iba a ser la charla del día.

-Como ya sabéis, no podemos estar aquí viviendo una vida feliz mientras Voldemort se pasea por ahí, asique tenemos que ir actuando con cautela y lo primero que hay que hacer es destruir los Horcrux, pero antes de eso lo mejor sería entrenaros, porque, os faltan muchos conocimientos sobre todo de las artes oscuras, he de advertiros que no será fácil, tendréis que utilizar hechizos y maldiciones, aprender pociones y muchas mas cosas básicas y no tan básicas para poder sobrevivir a los retos y trampas de Voldemort , así desde mañana mismo empezamos a entrenar, ir cómodos por que os vais a mover mucho. – y diciendo eso se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Cuando se hubo marchado y sabiendo que ya no estaba, Hermione miró a Harry.

-Harry, quiero preguntarte algo, ¿qué pasa entre el profesor Snape y tú?- dijo analizando la expresión de Harry para ver si podía captar algo.

Ron pensó que la pregunta no tenía ni pies ni cabeza porque ellos no tenían nada, es más se odiaban a muerte, Snape y Harry nunca tendrían nada, no entendía lo que quería decir Herm.

Harry quien no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de Hermione se quedó pensando en esta (la pregunta) "ni yo sé que hay entre nosotros, unos días nos queremos o eso parece y otros nos odiamos…." Y sintiendo que era observado dijo:

-¡qué va a ver Herm! Nada por supuesto, nos odiamos aunque nos llevamos un poco mejor por la situación en la que nos encontramos – Harry dio gracias a que Hermione no sabía leer las mentes porque sino se hubiera dado cuenta de la gran mentira que había dicho a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Es que Herm vaya preguntas haces algunas veces, a ver, piensa: ¿quién iba a estar con el grasiento de Snape? – dijo Ron dando a entender que la persona que lo hiciera estaba loca o estaba bajo la maldición imperuis.

-Ron, no creo que en la realidad Snape sea tan frío y calculador, yo creo que ha tenido que comportarse así porque era un mortífago y no podía dar muestras de debilidad, recuerda que Voldemort detesta el amor – expuso su argumento – además ha ayudado a Harry, no puede ser tan malo – dando así por concluido su razonamiento.

-Algo de razón tienes pero yo sigo manteniendo que un mortífago nunca deja de ser un mortífago, siempre queda algo por muy pequeño que sea. – Dijo Ron.

Harry que había estado contemplando la escena sin decir nada sólo pasando la mirada de uno a otro, decidió exponer su opinión ya que sus amigos estaban esperando eso.

-Yo…no se chicos, creo que su corazón se ha quedado frío y sin sentimientos a causa de ser mortífago y creo que esa forma de comportase es ya permanente y no va a cambiar – lo dijo con tal tristeza que Hermione sospechó sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de su amigo hacia su profesor, luego hablaría con él mas tarde pensó Hermione.

-Chicos, va a ser la hora de la cena, ponemos la cena Ron y yo y tu Harry vas a avisar al profesor, ¿vale? – dijo Hermione.

- Vale. – respondió el ojiverde.

La cena fue silenciosa, porque aún no tenían confianza con Severus por lo tanto les daba cosa hablar. Después de la cena recogieron la mesa y cada uno se puso a hacer sus cosas, Ron y Hermione se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez, aunque su amiga no ganaba nunca a Ron, a quien nadie le ganaba, Severus subió a su habitación sin decir nada a nadie, Harry observó como subía las escaleras, al mismo tiempo metió la mano en el bolsillo y tocó algo, sacó el objeto y descubrió que era el colgante que Severus le había dado esta verano y acordándose de lo que le dijo en esos momentos subió para devolvérselo ya que era algo muy especial para él.

Esperó a que estuviera ya en su habitación, se despidió de sus amigos y subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Severus. Tocó a su puerta y esperó a que respondiera.

-Pase – dijo una voz cansada.

-Profesor venía a hablar con usted – Dijo Harry. Se fijó en la habitación, Severus no había cambiado muchas cosas, pero había puesto algunas cosas personales, como una foto en la mesita que no acababa de ver bien, algunos cuadros de la pared y poco más.

-Pues entonces pase y cierre la puerta por favor- se sentaron en unas sillas que había al lado del escritorio y se quedaron un momento en silencio mirándose mutuamente – ya puede hablar.

-Profesor, creo que esto le pertenece – y diciendo eso abrió la mano y dejó ver el colgante – como dijo que era muy importante para usted, no creo que alguien como yo deba tenerlo.

-Señor Potter si se lo di es por algo, este collar era de mi madre, bueno parte de él, y está encantado, verá cuando usted esté en peligro o necesite ayuda mi colgante brillará, pasará lo mismo con la parte que yo tengo, también me mostrará los sentimientos de tu corazón en unos momentos determinados, por ejemplo, cuando este verano los dementores te atacaron yo supe en todo momento que pasaba – hizo una pausa y siguió – es importante, pero quiero que lo tengas tú – y alargó la mano hacia la de harry, la cogió y la cerró con el colgante – Sé que lo cuidarás.

-Si es su deseo entonces yo lo tendré – y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – y otra cosa Señor, ¿podría decirle a Remus que estas aquí? Lo digo por es una persona en la que se puede confiar y se merece saber la verdad de todo esto.

-Vale, pero sólo a Lupin. – Contestó sin hacerle ninguna gracia que alguien interviniera en ellos – mañana iré a mi casa a recoger libros, ingredientes para pociones y algunas cosas más, iré por la tarde.

-Vale, pero tenga cuidado los mortífagos seguramente lo estarán buscando - dijo con un deje de preocupación.

-Lo tendré y si no hay nada más que decir le recomiendo que se vaya a dormir porque mañana le espera un buen día, buenas noches Harry.

-Buenas noches Señor – y diciendo eso cerró la puerta, pero en vez de avanzar se quedo con la mano en el picaporte – sí, que duermas bien Severus – dijo como si fuera un susurro y partió hacia su habitación.

Harry entró en su habitación, se puso el pijama y el colgante, la verdad es que era precioso pensó el chico mirándolo de cerca y dicho eso se metió en la cama y se puso a leer el diario de su madre, el cual esta le relataba todo lo que sucedía en el colegio, al principio no había nada interesante pero pensó que conforme leyera la cosa se pondría mas interesante.

Estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito cuando alguien de fondo le llamaba insistentemente.

-Potter, por enésima vez, te quieres levantar – dijo una voz bastante consistente para las horas que eran.

-Mmmm… ¿qué hora es? – dijo somnoliento Harry.

-Son las siete pero eso no es razón para seguir durmiendo, hay que entrenar.

-¡Tan temprano! Vamos déjame un rato más Sev – insistió Harry que no se había dado cuenta de cómo había llamado a Severus.

-Mi paciencia tiene un límite, así que si a la de cinco no se levanta, lamentará no haberlo hecho en su momento- amenazó Severus.

-Vamos sólo un poco más – y volvió a camuflarse entre las sábanas.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…..y CINCO, como usted lo ha querido así allá voy – y conjuró un cuento con agua helada y con una sonrisa divertida, volcó el recipiente sobre la cara del muchacho.

-¡PERO QUE HACE HOMBRE! ¡ESTAS NO SON FORMAS DE LEVANTARSE! ¡PODRÍAS HABERLO HECHO DE OTRA FORMA JODER!- gritó Harry con la cara mojada y helada.

-No diga que no le avisé, además es un dormilón, y ¿qué otra forma hay para que se levante a la primera?

-Pues así – y sin que hubiera estado planeando esto, se aferró a la cara del mayor y le plantó un beso apasionadamente al cabo de unos segundos se separaron.

-Veo que le gustan los despertares moviditos, lo tendré en cuenta – dijo aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar – pero levántate ya y avisa a tus amigos.

-Vaaaale ya voy ya voy – y se fue a vestirse y a despertar a sus amigos.

Hermione ya estaba despierta pero Ron seguía durmiendo, así lo levantó como pudo.

Bajó a la cocina y se encontró a su amiga haciendo el desayuno.

-Oh, buenos días Harry, me ha aparecido oír tu voz hace un momento – y una sonrisa apareció en su cara – esto Harry sé que ayer no me dijiste la verdad –Harry la miró sin saber de que iba su amiga – si Harry no me mires con esa cara, sé que sientes algo por Snape, ¿verdad? – y evaluó la cara de su amigo.

-Mira Hermione aunque sintiera algo por él, no podría funcionar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso sabes lo que quiere? – Preguntó Herm.

-No del todo pero algo sí sé, unos días esta alegre conmigo pero otros hecha humo por las orejas, no se Herms si te preguntas que si le quiero la respuesta es sí y ya por favor no quiero seguir hablando sobre ese tema.

-Entiendo.

-¿Habéis hecho ya todo lo que teníais que hacer?- Preguntó Severus detrás de la puerta.

-Sí, si profesor ya estamos listos, pero ¿Y Ronald? – seguro que sigue durmiendo pensó hermione.

-¡Eh! que estoy aquí – dijo el nombrado.

-Pues si ya estamos listo, vamos a entrenar, todos al jardín – dijo Snape.


	13. Chapter 13

Notas de la Autora:

Antes que nada decir que ante la salida del Séptimo, ya hace tiempo, decidí no seguir con la trama y pasar directamente al final ya que no sabía cómo continuarla, espero que os siga siendo de vuestro agrado. Tengo otro capítulo más pero no sé si seguir la historia porque llevo meses que no estoy inspirada y no me sale nada. Sin embargo acepto cualquier propuesta, comentarios...

Gracias.

Capítulo décimo cuarto: La gran batalla.

Después de cuatro meses, Harry ya estaba más que preparado y concienciado del final que le tocaba vivir, cabían dos posibilidades, salir vivo y ser un asesino, y morir y desaparecer del mundo que tanto le había hecho sufrir y a la vez la había dado tantas alegrías.

Sabía que podía vencerle, había desarrolla sus poderes al máximo, tenía muchas posibilidades, estaba auto convencido de esto por la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, que no se habían separado de él en ningún momento de su entrenamiento, también estaba, y este tenía una gran importancia en todo esto, Severus Snape. Este hombre, gran hombre, había sido su maestro no sólo durante esos meses de preparación sino desde que tenía 11 años, vale que se haya comportado anteriormente como un crío pero ahora había cambiado, había dejado por fin los rencores a un lado (o casi todos) y eso favoreció a la amistad que establecieron Harry y él, pero no todo es lo que parece, Harry se dio cuenta de que amaba a ese hombre, pero aunque Severus sintiera lo mismo, o sea aunque fuera un sentimiento recíproco no podía haber nada, no sabía como podía terminar esta guerra y no quería empezar una relación para luego morir y dejarlo atrás, sólo.

Por esta razón Harry intentó dejar atrás sus sentimientos y olvidarse de su maestro como algo más que un amigo, pero lo que él no sabía era que ese maestro, ese hombre cuyos sentimientos disfrazaba de mentiras, daría todo por él, para que estuviera junto a él, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no pudo ser y cayó en una depresión, la cual la ocultaba con su máscara de frialdad, nadie se daba cuenta de ello, excepto la chica más lista de todo Hogwarts: Hermione Granger. Pero no dijo nada ya que Harry era su amigo y sabía lo que pensaba al respecto, pero sentía mucha lástima por su profesor de pociones y de entrenamiento.

Así llegó la hora de destruir todos los horcrux ( na: no me acuerdo si se escribía así, lo siento) y con ellos sólo faltaba destruir a Voldemort, su máximo enemigo, al cual le tenía ganas ya.

Hablaron con la Antigua Orden y con el Ejército de Dumbledore, prepararon todo para la guerra final, se celebraría en Castillo, fuente de máximo poder. También convencieron a los seres del bosque prohibido para que lucharan, eran muchos mas fuertes que el ejército de Voldemort, y además tenían muchísima fe en ganar esta guerra la cual era como una liberación.

El cielo estaba oscuro y hacía mucho frío, hasta el tiempo sabía lo que iba a pasar dentro de unos minutos, no había casi ninguna luz, el castillo era la fortaleza y a la vez en punto débil de los del lado de la luz. Estaban todos distribuidos por este mismo y por las afueras, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Severus permanecían juntos, pero sabían que se iban a separar en cuanto comenzara la guerra, sus miradas denotaban miedo, angustia por no saber que pasaría de sus vidas, si alguien se separaría de ellos para siempre, esa idea atemorizada a todos, pero más en concreto a Severus, la pérdida de Harry significaba su misma pérdida pero este niño le había dado sentido a su vida.

Todo estaba en silencio, sólo se oía las ramas de los árboles chocar contra el viento, estaban listos, hoy día 30 de Julio tendría lugar la batalla más esperada por aquellos que buscan la paz.

De repente, se escucharon como unas explosiones, unas apariciones, los mortífagos ya estaban aquí, y eran por lo menos más de 1000, no tenían miedo.

Estos empezaron a distribuirse en silencio por las distintas partes del terreno, sabían que no podían arriesgarse desde un primer momento, así se lo había indicado su Señor.

Después de unos minutos, o una eternidad, salieron destellos verdes por todas las partes, así, de esta manera tiene lugar: la guerra final.

Todos pelearon con todos, muchos de los bueno morían pero también una gran cantidad de mortífagos caían al suelo, el número de muertes cada vez era mayor, y Harry estaba empezando a sentir que todo esto estaba y que era la hora de acabar con todo.

Así pues, se adentró en el bosque, sin miedo, a buscar a Voldemort.

-Sé que puedes oírme, que puedes leer mis pensamientos si es así, ven y lucha conmigo, no te tengo miedo… ¡Vamos joder! No seas un cobarde y enfréntate.

Después de unos minutos:

- ¡El pequeño Potter quiere jugar de verdad!, espero que no seas tan malo luchando como tu asqueroso padre o la imbécil de tu madre. – dijo Voldemort.

- Vamos, descúbrete y empecemos ya de una vez.

-Sí eso es lo que quieres, tus deseos son órdenes. – y con esto una sombra apareció donde se encontraban, en el lago, el lago en el que Harry había luchado por la vida de Sirius en tercero, sabía que este lugar era importante para él.

Esta sombra cuyos rasgos no se definían bien a causa de la oscuridad, se descubrieron dejando ver a Voldemort, estaba físicamente preparado y eso era buena señar para Harry ya que podía tener una lucha digna.

Unos ojos lo veían todo a través de unos matorrales, bien escondido se encontraba Severus Snape, quien no podía dejar solo a Harry en estos momentos.

Así pues, Harry se puso cara a cara con Voldemort, sus miradas se encontraron y en ellas se vieron odio por parte de la mirar roja como la sangre de Voldemort y una mirada indiferente por parte de Harry.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, estos comenzaron su pelea. No hablaban, sus hechizos eran en silencio, Harry había dominado esta forma de luchar y era muy bueno, ya los dos habían sufrido cortes en su cuerpo y estaban cansados físicamente, pero no detenía a ninguno de los dos.

Entonces llegó el momento que todos habían estado esperando, Voldemort y Harry dijeron el hechizo final, el cual dijeron en el cementerio.

Sus varitas se encontraron y parecieron alegrarse porque saltaban chispas de ellas, esta vez una de las dos saldría perdiendo. Llegaban así media hora y ya el brazo de Harry flaqueaba, se estaba rindiendo, Severus observaba todo esto con horror, así que corriendo el peligro que esto llevaba salió de su guarida, e interrumpió el hechizo.

- Vaya vaya, ¡mira quién está aquí! Si es nuestro querido Severus, dime ¿Disfrutas más follándote al pequeño o conmigo, zorro?, sé que te sentías mucho placer conmigo Quejicus.

Harry que estaba recuperándose, al oír todo eso, una parte de su corazón enfureció, no sabía que Severus hubiera sufrido tanto, que hubiera sido maltratado por este inhumano, eso le invadió del más profundo odio. De repente todas sus fuerzas de reestablecieron y se sintió lleno de poder.

- ¡¡ Lo pagarás Voldemort!! Eres un hijo de puta. – Voldemort rió pero con ganas, había conseguido lo que quería, desequilibrar al chico y todo gracias a Severus.

- Vaya, parece que el Gran Harry Potter está enamorado de este puto, que enternecedor y parece que Snape también lo esta, ¡lástima que todo esto vaya a acabar!

Así pues un hechizo golpeó en el pecho a Severus, haciendo que cayese hacia atrás perdiendo la consciencia.

- ¡NOOOOOOOO! Maldito cabrón de mierda, lo vas a pagar.

Harry se llenó de energía por todas partes, estaba absorbiendo la magia de todos los presentes, tanto buenos como malos, estaba convirtiéndose en el más poderoso de todos, Voldemort miraba la escena con asombro, se estaba quedando estupefacto, incrédulo.

Harry aprovechó ese momento y con todas sus fuerzas terminó con todo el sufrimiento.

- ¡¡ Avada Kedavra!! - Voldemort reaccionó pero no fue a tiempo como para parar el hechizo.

Chocó contra él y cayó al suelo, fue tan fuerte, que una tormenta lo envolvió y lo desintegró, con esto todo acabó, Harry corrió para socorrer a Severus, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, sin conciencia, respiraba pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo, estaba llorando…iba a perder el amor de su vida, podía haber compartidos muchos momentos con él pero no lo hizo y ahora es cuando se arrepentía…

- No te vayas por favor…Severus…yo te amo – mientras, lágrimas caían de sus ojos, como si de torrentes se tratara. No hubo respuesta por parte del mayor, Harry desesperándose lo cogió en brazos y se transportaron ha San Mungo, ante la mirada de todos los amigos de Harry, que estaban eufóricos antes la caída definitiva de Voldemort.

Llevado a San Mungo, los mejores médicos atendieron a Severus, pasaron horas hasta que el doctor salió diciéndole lo que sería su diagnóstico.

- Señor Potter, Severus Snape ha sufrido un hechizo muy poderoso, se pondrá bien pero con el tiempo, lo peor es que ha perdido la memoria, no completamente pero sí los momentos buenos que pasó en su vida.

-Lo mejor es que se ponga bien, yo estaré a su lado para cuidarle. – Entonces se puso a llorar, si sólo recordaba los momentos malos de su vida entonces no recordaría estos últimos meses junto a él…ese pensamiento fue interpretado por el médico que viendo la angustia del este le comentó lo que sería para Harry, un rayo de esperanza.

-No debería de decirle esto, pero puede que haya una pequeñísima posibilidad de que el Señor Snape, recupere esos momentos felices, no sé cuando, ni cómo, pero es una posibilidad, pequeña pero a lo mejor eso es suficiente como para que usted luche por él, no se rinda, todo puede ser en la vida.


	14. La noche en vela

Capítulo trece: La noche en vela

Capítulo trece: La noche en vela.

Después de lo que le dijo el médico, Harry estaba hundido, se encontraba en el pasillo, sentado en el suelo y con las manos en la cabeza diciéndose a sí mismo que esto no estaba pasando, que no era posible que ahora que su vida no corría peligro le arrebataran a la única persona que había amado tanto… No podía estar alegre, aún más cuando Voldemort ya no estaba ni estaría jamás entre sus vidas.

Así pasaron las horas, con esos pensamientos que le inundaban el cerebro y el corazón, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en el pasillo, levantó un poco la cabeza y allí estaban como siempre Hermione y Ron, con caras sonrientes pero a la vez preocupados.

- Harry – habló Herms con cuidado y delicadeza – deberías descansar ha sido un día muy largo y has gastado mucha magia y energía.

Ron hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza para confirmar lo que había dicho Hermione.

- No puedo chicos, no quiero, necesito saber que él está bien para cuando despierte…el médico dice que a perdido la memoria, mejor dicho parte de ella, los últimos meses de su vida… – se veía tan apenado que sus amigos comprendieron por qué estaba allí.

- Harry, algo así no se olvida fácilmente, aunque no lo recuerde siempre queda una secuela, sólo hace falta una ayuda para que lo recuerde. – dijo Ron, que hasta entonces no había abierto la boca.

-¡Claro no! Como si fuera tan fácil Ron, ¿Qué voy y le digo: Severus estos últimos meses los has pasado conmigo y con mis amigos en casa de mis padres, si aquellos a los que odias y además de eso éramos amigos y tuvimos una especie de relación, no? Venga ya Ron no me jodas, que si le digo eso me mandará a la mierda y entonces sí que lo habré perdido para siempre...

- Tranquilo Harry, no pienses en lo peor, mira la parte buena, quien sabe si dentro de poco tiempo recuperará todo lo perdido, eso no se sabe ni siquiera los médicos pueden cerciorarse sobre estas cosas. La clave es el tiempo. – dijo con sabiduría Hermione, que sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando su amigo.

- Nos quedamos contigo Harry- dijo Ron.

- No chicos iros a descansar vosotros, a informarles a vuestros padres que todo está bien y que ya todo ha terminado, mañana nos vemos – se levantó y les dio un abrazo a cada uno de ellos.

- Hasta mañana Harry – contestaron los dos al unísono.

Y dicho esto desaparecieron cogidos de la mano por el pasillo del hospital, Harry que estaba de pie, se colocó frente a la puerta en la cual se encontraba Severus, respiró profundamente y entró en la habitación.

Giró el picaporte despacio procurando hacer el mínimo ruido, entró y cerró la puerta.

La habitación era completamente blanca, menos el suelo claro, en la habitación se encontraba una cama, la cama donde se hallaba Severus.

Paso a paso se acercó hasta la cama, cogió una silla que había para los acompañantes y se situó al lado de esta y lo observó detenidamente.

Llevaba el pijama del hospital, blanco con el símbolo de San Mungo, y era de manga corta, con lo cual dejaba al descubierto sus brazos que ahora que podía verlos eran musculosos y no flacuchos como aparentaban ser con la vestimenta negra que llevaba diariamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que la marca tenebrosa había desaparecido eso era genial, porque así ya no podían considerarlo como un mortífago, porque se había enterado de que una marca como esta sólo desaparecía si el portador que la llevaba estaba arrepentido de habérsele unido a Voldemort, le dieron ganas de abrazarle y de darle el mejor beso de su vida, pero se controló.

Subió para arriba y observó detenidamente su cara, estaba más blanca que de costumbre, los labios estaban de un color morado (falta de oxígeno), su pelo estaba echado hacia atrás, parecía que no tenía vida pero esto era mentira porque se podía ver el sube y baja de la barriga de este.

Sin darse cuenta de sus movimientos acercó su mano hasta la mejilla de este, aún sin tocarlo simulaba una caricia, tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta y lo echara, parecía tan frágil, que no se puedo contener y pasó sus dedos por la sueva cara de Severus, estaba cálida.

- Potter, que sepa que se ha pasado de la raya y que esto le costará su expulsión por fin del colegio, por entrar en mis aposentos, que por si no lo sabía están prohibidos –dijo con esa voz de serpiente que tenía.

- No creo que pueda hacerlo – contestó Harry, muy triste al darse cuenta de que según Severus estaban en el colegio.

-¡Quién se cree que es para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer, desagradecido, malcriado! – dijo Snape.

-Veo que no se ha dado cuenta de dónde se encuentra usted…sería conveniente que se fijara en su alrededor. – le dijo Harry un poco dolido.

Severus abrió los ojos y se dio cuente de que era verdad, que no podía castigarle porque no estaba en sus aposentos sino en el hospital, con una mirada confusa le preguntó a Harry que qué había pasado para que estuviera allí.

- Pues verás, la guerra ha terminado y Voldemort ha desaparecido, no sé si esto lo recuerda usted pero Dumbledore está muerto porque usted lo mató.

- Eso sí que lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerde, ¿está seguro que el Señor Oscuro a muerto?, no digas tonterías porque las pagarás muy caro. – dijo amenazadoramente.

- Puede usted cerciorarse de ello mirando su brazo izquierdo (na: creo que es en este donde llevan el tatuaje).

Severus como si no quisiera mirar por miedo a que fuera mentira, lo hizo poco a poco hasta que por fin vio que tenía razón Potter, la marca no estaba eso sólo significaba una cosa: Voldemort había caído.

- ¿Cómo fue? No me acuerdo. – exigió una respuesta y lo que obtuvo no le gustó un pelo.

- Pues verá usted me ha ayudado y entrenado y la respuesta de que no recuerde nada es que perdió la memoria, porque Voldemort le lanzó un maleficio. – estaba a punto de llorar.

- Genial, ¿y se puede saber que puñetas haces tú aquí Potter? No necesito a una criada ya me valgo sólo por mí mismo.

- Sólo estaba aquí para decirle esto, para que estuviera informado de lo que había pasado, pero ya me voy, adiós Severus Snape, adiós. – se dio la vuelta y una lágrima salió de unos ojos empañados por la tristeza y el dolor.

No obtuvo respuesta, así que salió de la habitación lo más deprisa que pudo, en cuanto abandonó la habitación, se transportó a su casa, a su habitación más concretamente, y allí lloró desconsoladamente.

(Pensamientos de Harry):

"Lo he perdido, ya está todo hecho, supongo que él seguirá con su vida y yo tendré que olvidarme de todo esto, como si nada hubiera pasado…"

- ¡¡Mierda, joder!! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?, yo sólo quiero ser feliz, pero parece que me está prohibido…

- No digas eso Harry, nada está perdido, sólo el tienes que dar tiempo, seguro que se da cuenta de las cosas y no te deja escapar – Harry al escuchar otra voz dio un brinco muy grande y volteó la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz, era Remus.

- Remus no me hagas eso nunca más, casi me matas del susto – se puso la mano el corazón, le latía a mil por segundo. – no sé, si vieras como me ha hablado en la habitación del hospital…no recuerda nada de estos últimos meses – su voz se iba apagando conforme hablaba, hasta que empezó otra vez a llorar.

Remus se acercó hasta él y le abrazó.

- Harry, has cambiado su vida por completo, eso nunca se olvida por muchas maldiciones, maleficios que le hayan echado, te quiere y lo sé porque nunca se había comportado como hasta hace poco, nunca había dejado los rencores a un lado, no pierdas la esperanza Harry, eso es lo último que se pierde, lucha por él. – le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas de la cara.

- Si pero Remus él ahora vivirá su vida y yo la mía, tendremos caminos diferentes, no podré ni siquiera discutir con él…el mundo sigue en mi contra, no sé si podré seguir con esto…- y dejó que el silencio hablara.

- Sé que parece difícil seguir adelante sabiendo que la persona que amas no te recuerda pero por lo menos vive Harry, yo me acuerdo de Sirius todos los días de mi vida y me duele porque él se fue pero del todo y sólo me queda de él el recuerdo de cuanto vivimos juntos, porque Harry fue muy importante para mí, no fuimos nada más que amigos pero yo lo quería mucho y él lo sabía, y saber que nunca más lo volveré a ver me rompe el corazón, lucha por Severus, además no está el mundo en tu contra.

- ¿Es que no has oído lo que te he dicho? – le dijo exasperado a Remus.

- Claro que te he oído pero tengo algo que contarte, una nueva noticia, verás como ya todo ha terminado, Hogwarts va ha abrir sus puertas de nuevo, su directora será la Profesora McGonnagall , me ha ofrecido el puesto de Profesor Contra las Artes Oscuras y piensa ofrecerle el puesto de Profesor de Pociones a Severus en cuanto pueda, Harry si quieres ser auror o estudiar alguna carrera tienes que terminar el colegio y eso significa hacer el séptimo año, y si Severus acepta él será tu profesor, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

A cada palabra que decía Remus a Harry los ojos se le iban iluminando.

- Claro que sé lo que me quieres decir, y claro que estudiaré y estoy seguro de que Severus aceptará el puesto porque es lo que le gusta.

Dicho esto Harry volvió a renacer como si de un fénix se tratara y pensó que nada había acabado sino que todo había empezado de nuevo.

- Gracias Remus por darme esta noticia, me hace muy feliz el saber que puedo recuperarlo. – una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Buenos días Severus, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – la profesora McGonnagall estaba justo en el sitio donde hace unas pocas horas se había sentado Harry.

- Hola Minerva, pues me encuentro bien, me gustaría salir ya de este antro e irme a mi casa, detesto los hospitales. – dijo con un poco de desagrado. (No creo que a nadie le guste estar en un hospital) - ¿querías algo, o sólo estás de visita? – dijo en un tono sarcástico.

- Vengo a informarte de que como directora de Hogwarts he tomado la decisión de que el colegio se reabra para todos aquellos que quieran estudiar y también para que algunos terminen su último año en el colegio, bueno con esto te quiero decir que puedes seguir con tu puesto de trabajo de profesor de pociones, si quieres claro…

- Pues no lo sé, porque las cosas han cambiado, no soy visto con buenos ojos ante el mundo mágico y…

- ¿¡Desde cuando a Severus Snape le importa lo que diga la gente!? – interrumpió a Severus una Minerva un poco sorprendida.

- Ya no seré respetado ante mis alumnos si es que vuelvo como profesor, además necesito saber que pasó en estos últimos meses, supongo que te habrás informado y sabrás que he perdido la memoria…

-Claro que lo sé, pero Severus a ti nunca se te perderá el respeto, eres respetado e incluso temido por algunos, ya sean alumnos o personas adultas, creo que deberías volver, además eso te ayudaría a recordar porque es en Hogwarts en donde has vivido realmente y donde reside todo. – dijo Minerva con cara de satisfacción al ver que Severus recapacitaba.

- Supongo que tienes razón, además no me vendrá mal, si volveré, alguien tendrá que enseñar a estos críos el arte de hacer pociones. – dijo con orgullo.

Minerva sonrió al saber que se había salido con la suya.

- Como ya sabe empezamos el 1 de septiembre pero usted puede volver al castillo cuando quiera, espero que salgas pronto de aquí, que te mejores Profesor Snape. – dicho esto abandonó la habitación con un brillo en los ojos típico de Albus.

- Harry mejor bajamos al salón allí se estará mejor, ¿no crees? – dijo Lupin con cierto misterio.

- Sí, bajemos.

Todo estaba oscuro, bajaron al salón y cuando Lupin dio la luz, se encontró con la mayor sorpresa de su vida, ahí estaban todos sus amigos en su casa, reunidos en su décimo octavo cumpleaños, todas las personas que apreciaban se encontraban allí: La familia Weasley al completo, Hermione y sus padres, amigos del colegio, profesores del colegio, todo el mundo estaba allí, todos menos Severus…pero en ese momento no podía estar triste porque no estaba completamente solo.


End file.
